


Then Comes Marriage

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #11 of "The Sunshine Files".  Brian and Justin embark on their married life amidst the help and interference of their "family".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is the next segment of the "Sunshine Files". It follows "First Comes Love".  


* * *

"I do!" 

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." 

On Friday September 3rd, 2010, Father Tim O'Donnell declared Claire Anderson and Steve McNally to be husband and wife. It was a small ceremony in Bridgeton's Catholic Church. Claire and Steve opted for the simple and quiet ceremony, especially after John and Bobby's streamside bonanza three years prior and Brian and Justin's extravaganza earlier in the Spring. The only family in attendance was John, Bobby, Brian, Justin, Hunter and Nick, and Bill and his long time partner Gary. Claire wore a sedate beige suit and was escorted down the aisle by John and Brian. Bill and Bobby stood up for Steve. The Labor Day weekend was upon them, so they decided to celebrate the end of summer and the wedding with a huge barbecue at the Andersons, now the Anderson-McNally farm, the next day. For now, they all piled into their cars and headed to Harrisburg for a nice dinner at one of Harrisburg's finest restaurants. 

"Mother, why aren't you two going on a honeymoon? You deserve a nice getaway. You both do," John stated and the family all nodded in agreement. 

"John, I intend to take your mother on a nice vacation after the holidays. I have a surprise for her," Steve said with just a touch of blush to his ruddy cheeks. 

"Oh? Keeping secrets from me already?" Claire teased. 

"Well, if it's not a state secret, where are you going to go?" Justin asked with a bright smile, his thoughts briefly drifting back to the wonderful time he and Brian had in Greece. 

"I've booked us into the Las Vegas Hilton the second week in January. The weather is not too cold or too hot and we can do some gambling. I've always loved Blackjack. And I've always wanted to see Hoover Dam. We can even go to the Grand Canyon!" Steve announced. 

"Oooo!" The family exclaimed in unison then all laughed. They all sounded like Emmett. 

"Maybe you can try a little golf. There are hundreds of golf courses out there. Just be careful of the casinos. No need to come home broke," Bill warned. 

"I'm not really into gambling but I wouldn't mind trying the slot machines," Claire added. "Oh Steve, I can hardly wait," Claire gushed. 

"Mom, you deserve the best. You're always doing things for everyone else. You deserve a little fun in your life," John said with a sigh. He knew his mother was always looking after everyone in her family, including the family she acquired when it expanded with Brian and Justin. 

"John's right, Claire. You always have time for all of us. It's only right that you should have a good time and you'll have plenty of privacy for all the nooky you and Steve will have," Brian snarked with a twinkle in his eye. 

"BRIIIAN!" The family shouted at him. 

"What?" 

***** 

Later that night, Brian pulled into the cottage's driveway. 

"We better hit the hay, Sunshine. Most of Liberty Avenue will descend on the farm tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to be able to deal with them." 

"Okay, I want to water the plants first," Justin said with a little frown as he walked to the porch. He had asked John to install a small utility sink in the corner attached to the main wall. It came in handy to clean up after painting and now he had a hose attachment so he could water all the plants. He even had an extending wand to reach the hanging baskets. Carefully, he began to water all the plants. Sensing something was not quite right with the boy, Brian joined Justin in the porch. 

"Justin, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing really. You'll think it's dumb." 

"Tell me." 

"The plants." 

"What about them? You wanted them, didn't you? This is what you had in mind." 

"It's exactly what I had in mind but do you think they're a little too gay. They seem to scream out, 'Queen'." 

"Justin." 

"See! Dumb." 

"Not dumb. I admit when I first saw them I thought the   
same thing. Big bad Brian Kinney has plants and wicker furniture. God, when did I become so domestic. But then I took another look and I realized that this fits." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The loft is Brian Kinney and the rest of the cottage is soothing, calm and a bit minimalist. But here, in the porch with the sun streaming in during the day and the stars at night, the porch with the plants, reflects the natural surroundings. We haven't decided about the garden yet and you remember how stark the trees look in winter. In here it will always be Spring. When it's cold outside, we can snuggle on the bed amidst the plants. It's almost like camping out but without the bugs." 

"Or the frogs," Justin giggled. 

"Especially the frogs. I know we look like a page out of House Beautiful but it's grown on me. And we're very fortunate to have it. Winter can be long and drawn out up here. We'll appreciate a little greenery when everything looks so grey outside. Besides, weren't you going to paint me in all my naked glory on the bed with the palms as a backdrop? You can entitle the painting, 'Stud Amongst the Palms'," Brian said with a smirk. 

Justin's giggles escalated into laughs and all was right in the world again. 

"Okay, I concede your point, Brian." 

"I thought you would. Why don't we sleep out here tonight, make love under the stars. It's a very clear night. You can see every star." 

"Mmm, I like that idea. But aren't you afraid you'll scare the frogs?" 

"It'll serve them right. Come on, Sunshine. Don't drown these poor things. Let's get ready for bed." Brian gave Justin a hug and felt his lover nod against his chest.   
Brian and Justin went to sleep under the stars. 

***** 

"Do you have to go?" Hunter asked as Nick loaded up the family car with all the stuff he would need for another year at Penn. 

"You know I'll miss you, but I have to go." 

Hunter pulled Nick into a passionate kiss. The summer, short as it was, had been great. They had spent so much time together, and now they were going to be separated for weeks on end. 

"I wish you were coming with me," Nick whispered. 

"Me too." 

Nick and his mother climbed into the car and they drove off while Hunter stood and watched them go. Hunter climbed into his truck and headed back to the farm. Claire was getting a pot roast started on the stove. It would cook all afternoon. 

"Hi, Hunter," she said as he walked in and flopped down in one of the kitchen chairs. "I guess that look means that Nick has left." 

"Yeah." 

"And you're going to miss him." Hunter nodded. "You know, for a bright boy, you are dumb as a rock sometimes." 

"Pardon," Hunter said with a frown. 

"You want to do some graduate work, don't you?" 

"Yeah, so? 

"Why not do it at Penn?" 

"But…" 

"No buts, apply." 

"But it's a big school and I'm coming from a community college. They'll never accept me." 

"You won't know until you try. Don't forget, Hunter, you were valedictorian of your class. You're a very bright boy … about some things," Claire added with a nod of her head. 

"But I've already been accepted here. I start next week." 

"So start. That doesn't mean you can't transfer if you get in. Try for next semester." 

Hunter studied his fingers as he thought about Claire's suggestion. Maybe he could do that and then he and Nick could be together. 

Just then there was a cry from the other room. "I'll get him," Hunter said. He disappeared into the dining room. A moment later he reappeared with John and Bobby's baby in his arms. "Little Red seems to want his lunch," Hunter said kissing the baby's head. Patrick gurgled and cooed happy to be picked up. "You're such a good baby, aren't you, Patrick?" Hunter continued to talk to the little guy. 

"His next bottle is in the fridge. I'll get it ready," Claire said as she went to do so. "Do you want to feed him?" 

"Sure," Hunter said chucking the baby under the chin. A minute or two later Claire handed him the bottle. "Did you check it?" Hunter asked. 

"All ready to go," Claire said with a smile as Hunter sat down and fed the bottle to Patrick. He began to drink greedily. 

"When does he start getting real food?" 

"He already gets some Pablum, and he'll be teething soon." 

"They get cranky when they're teething, don't they?" 

"Usually. It hurts. How come you know so much about babies?" 

"Since you let me help you with the little guy. I looked some stuff up on the internet." 

Claire grinned. "You'll make a good father some day." 

"That will never happen since I'm HIV positive," Hunter said shaking his head. 

"But Nick might have a child and you would be one of the parents." 

"Geez, Nick and I aren't married or anything." 

"But you love each other. Who knows?" 

Hunter looked at Claire and then down at the baby. He loved Little Red. He could only imagine how much he would love a child that belonged to him and Nick.   
When John arrived some time later he found the house very quiet. Claire was upstairs resting, Hunter had fallen sleep on the couch and Little Red was standing in his collapsible playpen watching the world go by. 

"Hey, little one," John said picking up his son. "Everybody went to sleep and you don't have anybody to play with. Well, Daddy's here now. What do you want to do? I could teach you to play poker." Patrick gave him a puzzled look. "No? Not poker? Hmm, how about horseshoes? There's an old horseshoe pitch out by the barn. I could renovate it and we could have a game." 

Patrick reached up and grabbed his father's lip pulling it gently between his little fingers. "Or, I could kiss you silly?" John said making a raspberry on his son's tummy and causing the baby to giggle. 

"What's up?" Hunter said coming to and hearing the sweet sound of baby laughter. 

"Just playing with my son. He decided he liked kisses better than playing horseshoes." 

"A man after my own heart," Hunter laughed. "Why would you want to play horseshoes anyway? What does that mean?" 

"You've never played horseshoes?" 

"Um … city boy here. Don't know anything about country stuff, and horseshoes sounds decidedly country." 

"You've been here so long and you work so hard on the farm that I forget you're originally a city boy." 

"Thanks, I think." 

"We have an old horseshoe pitch out by the barn." 

"What, do you see how far you can fling the horseshoes?" 

"Not exactly. Come on outside and I'll show you. Little Red can get his first lesson in horseshoes too." 

Hunter followed John outside. By the barn they found a wooden frame embedded in the ground. It obviously hadn't been used for a long time. It was all overgrown with weeds. 

"Grandpa Aidan taught me how to play," John said staring at the frame. "I haven't played since he died." 

"How long is that?" 

"Too long." 

Hunter chuckled and pulled some of the weeds away. "There's a metal rod in the middle of the box."   
"Yeah, you try to get the horseshoe to wrap around the peg and that's how you score." 

"That must be tricky." 

"You want to fix these up and I'll show you how it's done?" 

"Um … sure, I guess so." Hunter wasn't too sure about this but he had learned to skip stones. Maybe this was the next step in his education. 

"Over there should be another frame," John said pointing in a line alongside the barn. 

"Another one?" 

"Yeah, you throw your horseshoes into this one and then I pitch them back to you in your box." 

"Oh, I see, I think." He found the other frame just as he said that. "It looks like some of the boards on this one are rotted out." 

John walked over to see. He set the baby down on the ground as he and Hunter squatted to pull weeds away and get a better look at the frame. "I could grab some boards off my construction site tomorrow, and I'll bring home a bag of sand." 

"John." 

"If you'll clean out the weeds…" 

"John." 

"What?" 

John turned just in time to see Little Red take two faltering steps before falling on his face in the soft grass. 

"He's fucking starting to walk," Hunter said with a big grin. 

John picked up his son and pulled off the grass he had gathered in his fall. "My little man is growing up," John crowed. He smothered the baby's face in kisses. "Wait till I tell Bobby about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Later on in the afternoon of Sept. 4th, the Liberty Avenue gang all converged at the Anderson-McNally farm to wish the latest newlyweds good fortune, good life and lots of love. Rachel and her family as well as The Morrisons joined the party. Everyone brought a special dish or salad. Emmett had already announced that he would supply the wedding cake. It was a magnificent huge multilayered cake, each layer in a different flavor. The top layer which would be preserved for Claire and Steve’s first anniversary was devil’s food, their favorite. The party was in full swing when the other fairly newly wedded couple finally showed up.

"What’s your excuse this time, Asshole?" Debbie snarked as she gave her favorite lost boy a kiss. "Lose your dick up Sunshine’s ass?"

"No, he lost his up mine," Brian snarked back. Debbie could tell there was a bit more to it. 

"Brian, help me get the meat on the grill."

"Sure, Deb." 

As they started grilling the chicken and sausages, Debbie pressed on. "What is it, Brian? Something wrong?"

"No, not really. I think the reality of our domestic bliss is getting to Justin."

"Already? You’ve only been married for a few months. Does he want out?"

"No, I don’t think that’s what it is. I think he thinks that I may want out. Sometimes he doesn’t believe that I can do this and that the old Brian won't rear his ugly head and dick."

"But you won’t."

"No, I won’t. I made a promise to him and I keep my promises. I’m not perfect but I’m doing my best."

"I know you are, kiddo. And I believe you. So do many of us. We have faith in you. What brought this on?"

"The plants."

"Plants? What plants?"

"The plants on our sun porch."

"You have plants on your porch?! That would give any one of us a heart attack."

"Gee thanks, Debbie. If you, who has seen it all, gets hyper about a few pieces of twigs and leaves, think about the impact on our little Sunshine. He’s seen me at my worst. Even he can’t believe I can water a plant. Or cook a simple meal or make this commitment to him."

"Brian, do you love him?"

"Of course, I love him. It’s taken me years to admit it to myself, let alone say it out loud. But I make it a point to tell him and often. No more hiding behind walls. Besides, he’s good at breaking down walls. Deb, all I want him to be is happy and I want to be happy with him."

"Then, honey, that’s all that matters. Give him time. I know it sounds silly but there is a difference between just living together and becoming committed to each other."

"Speaking of commitments, when are you and Carl going to tie the knot? You’ve been living together for years now. Don’t you think it’s a little silly to hold that ring you wear as hostage and not follow through."

"Brian, Carl understands my reasons for not marrying him."

"I’m sure he does but that doesn’t stop him from wanting you to become Mrs. Carl Horvath. And no one would think any different."

"Huh, Brian Kinney giving out marital advice. You better turn the chicken before it burns."

"Yes, Maw. I’m serious Deb. Marriage, commitment, fags having babies, something’s gotten into this cwazy wittle family of ours. Now, Claire and Steve, which was a long time coming. John didn’t get all his stubbornness from Jack. Took a little push to get those two on track."

"Do I detect the hand of the master?"

"Moi? Nope, didn’t have a thing to do with that one. I think my minions gave them a push in the right direction."

"Hmm. Keep an eye on the sausages, I’ll get the steaks and burgers."

"Better get some hot dogs. Gus and JR love them."

"How sweet."

"What?"

Out in the yard Emmett and Sam were walking down to the stream. Emmett, forever the romantic was hoping that the commitment bug would take a large bite out of Sam.

"Sammy, honey, Brian decided to buy his building. There’s an apartment available on the first floor with a very large kitchen. My business is really flourishing. I was thinking that it would be perfect for us. You have a lot of clients in Pittsburgh. It could be our own little love nest." 

Emmett hoped that Sam would take the hint. Lately, Emmett noticed that Sam was getting restless. He figured they could use the privacy and Emmett really needed a large kitchen to create his delectable masterpieces.

"Em, I’m not so sure about that. I like it up here and I already have my own home."

"But, I thought..."

"That’s just the trouble, you think too much. Look, we’re having fun, aren’t we? We don’t have to do what the rest of your family is doing, do we?"

"They’re your family too."

"Not really. I enjoy spending some time with them but I miss my own friends. I like hanging out with the boys. You used to like it too."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I think we need to take a break."

"A break? What the fuck do you mean by a break? We barely see each other once a week and when we do I have to borrow a car to drive up here because you feel funny about fucking at Deb’s. Are you breaking up with me?" Emmett was almost in tears.

"I think I need to be alone, Emmett. I’m going home." Sam turned and stomped back to the yard and to his car leaving Emmett standing in shock by the stream.

"Sammy! SAM!" Emmett shouted but got no response except for the croaking of a frog.

"Go away, frog. Leave me to wallow in my own misery," Emmett mumbled.

"Talking to yourself, Honeycutt? Not a good sign." Brian had witnessed Sam’s leaving as he brought out a tray of grilled meats. Using the excuse of needing a smoke, Brian decided to see what was up with the queen and went to the stream.

"Not you too. Seems like your woodland friend over there delights in mocking me."

"What’s wrong?"

"Sam and I just broke up."

"Are you sure? Maybe he wanted a little break."

"Yeah, well, we hardly see each other more than once a week. How much more of a break does one need?"

"Em..."

"Don’t, Brian, I don’t need you to rub my nose in it. I feel like shit already."

"I wasn’t going to rub your nose in it. Sam’s a nice guy but if you think about it, he never really fit in with us. It takes a very special kind of fag to be able to put up with this family of ours. Someone strong and big enough to keep a nelly assed bottom queen like you satisfied."

"Thanks, I think. Brian, what’s wrong with me? I mean besides the obvious. I know what I am, what I look like and it’s taken me a lifetime to be secure in my own skin. And I know my flames burn brighter than most but this is me. This is how I am. I can’t change it."

"And you shouldn’t have to. Not for me and certainly not for anybody else. I’ll let you in on a little secret. I’ve always admired you. You’re out and proud. And yeah, you are annoying sometimes but what you see is what you get. I’ve always been able to hide behind my ambiguity. I can flame if I really want to and I can be as conservative as that asshole in the Whitehouse but you are the real deal. Don’t let anyone change that."

"Thanks, Bri. I never knew you cared that much."

"Well, I do. And if you ever tell anyone, I’ll rip your fucking balls off. Now, I just grilled a shitload of food with Debbie, so let’s put on our happy face and go back and eat it."  
Before entering the yard Brian turned and spoke to his flaming but sad friend. "Emmett, that apartment is still yours, whenever you want it. And I’d be relieved to have someone in the building I know and trust. Change is in the air, Emmy Lou. Go with it."

Brian allowed Emmett to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. As Brian sauntered back to the yard, Emmett swished happily along.

"Hey, Sonny Boy," Brian called to his son who had just scarfed down a hot dog and a burger. "I think you inherited your appetite from Justin," Brian giggled.

"Oh, Dad," Gus answered back with a roll of his eyes.

"Got that from Justin, too. Don’t forget the salad and the fruit before you have the cake."

"Yes, Daddy dearest," Gus snarked but he went to fetch some salad and an apple. He was raised right.

"Good boy. Later I’ll let you beat me in a round of chess."

"Sure, Pop." Gus bit into his apple and grinned at his father with a mouthful.

"Oh, yeah, real attractive, Sonny Boy." Father and son shared a giggle.

*****

"Justin?" 

"Yeah, Ted."

"When are you and the big guy going to have one of your own?" Teddy asked as he nodded toward Brian and Gus.

"Geez, Ted. We’ve only been married for five months. Give us time."

"Justin, that’s only a technicality. You’ve been together for years."

"Ted..." Allen jumped in. "Don’t tease him. He’s right. Besides, Justin’s just now getting established. He has to travel and so does Brian. When they’re ready, I’m sure they’ll consider it." Allen had a quiet way about him that grounded Ted and he seemed to be able to find his niche within the family. Everyone liked him.

Justin looked gratefully at Allen and mouthed a ‘thank you,’ then took up the challenge.  
"What about you, Ted? Any little Schmidt’s in the near future?" Justin broke out into a laugh as a shocked look came over both Ted and Allen as they both shouted out, "NO!"

As the party began to wane, later that night, the sleeping arrangements were announced. Ted and Allen along with Emmett decided to go back to the city. Carl and Debbie took John’s old room. Michael and Ben camped out on the porch. Lindsay and Mel promised to behave and were invited to Brian and Justin’s cottage. They settled the children into Gus’ room, Gus gallantly took the upper bunk so that JR could sleep on the lower. Brian and Justin were discussing where the Munchers were going to sleep.

"No, Justin, what if they do icky lesbian things on that bed. I’ll have to burn the mattress."

"Well, it’s that or on the futon and do you really want them sleeping that close to our room?" Brian shuddered at the thought.

"Okay," Brian mumbled, finally conceding Justin’s point. "But if there is one stain on that mattress that we didn’t put there, I am going to burn the mattress," Brian huffed out indignantly. "You tell them. I need a drink."

Justin shook his head and then offered the sun porch bed to Lindsay and Melanie. Neither one of them had ever seen the bed or the porch with all the plants. It was still too early for the adults to go to sleep so Justin was about to set out some hors d’oeuvres and dessert wine on the table in the porch. The porch was lit by hidden track lights.

"Brian, can you help me with this tray?" Justin had been preparing new canvases and had strained his hand. He was afraid he might drop the heavy glass tray.

"Be right there, Sunshine. Ladies..." Brian beckoned to the women who were sitting in the living room admiring the decor. Lindsay and Mel followed Justin into the porch as Brian took the tray.

"Oh my god, I think I’ve entered the Twilight Zone!" Melanie cried out as she took in the opulent plants and serene furniture arrangement. 

"This is beautiful. I mean it was lovely before with just the furniture but the bed and the plants! Gorgeous," Lindsay gushed.

Looking like two old married couples, they quietly sipped their wine and nibbled their snacks.

"Brian, is it true; are you really going to buy your loft building?"

"Yeah, with so many of the tenants moving to the burbs, there are at least two vacant apartments. Very large vacant apartments and a vacant apartment brings in little revenue. I have the luxury of being able to take over the building and wait for the right tenant who appreciates being close to the hub of the business district.

"Emmett’s planning to move into the first floor apartment. It has a kitchen to die for, so he says. I’ll leave that opinion to him." Brian took another sip of brandy, a habit he was beginning to relish after a long day. He’d lounge on the settee in the porch after a hard day at work and he and Justin would relax. 

"Will Sam be joining him?" Lindsay inquired.

"I don’t think so." Brian stated and refused to comment.

"How do you know so much about Emmett’s plans?" Melanie was curious. She didn’t think that Brian actually liked the tall queen.

"We talk."

"Talk?" Melanie and Lindsay said together.

"Yes, talk. It’s refreshing to be able to hold an eye to eye conversation with someone. He’s so, so...tall," Brian smirked at the not so tall people in the room.

"Asshole!" Melanie and Justin said together. Brian and Lindsay let out a giggle.

"I think we should get in touch with Drew," Justin stated.

"Justin, stay out of it. Don’t go playing matchmaker. Emmy Lou has been through enough."

"Come on Brian. Drew’s perfect for Emmett and Emmett really likes him. I think Drew would jump at the chance to get reacquainted."

"Uh, oh. The gerbil is running on overtime in your little blond head. Well, one thing’s for sure, Drew is finished sowing his wild oats. And he’s retired from football."

"How do you know all this, Brian?" asked Lindsay.

"I still use him as a model. He has a beautiful body and it doesn’t hurt that he’s still quite the popular jock."

"Are you sure he’s had enough of being the stud?" Melanie quipped.

"I may not be fucking everything on two legs anymore but I do know who is and he’s not one of them."

"Then I say you should call him. Arrange a lunch, invite them both," Justin added.

"And I take it I won’t hear the end of this until I do, eh Sunshine?"

"It would make me happy to know that Emmett is finally happy and settled. He’s really a good friend."

"If it makes you happy, then I’ll see if the good fairies can arrange something. In the meantime, it’s time I get my beauty sleep. Night ladies and please for fuck’s sake, no icky lesbian shit on my bed." 

"Brian, what’s the real reason you want to buy the loft building?" Lindsay had a sneaking suspicion there was more to it.

"I don’t want anyone else sleeping in our bedroom." Brian looked lovingly at his partner then sauntered out the door.

Justin smiled brightly then turned on a small light on a stand and turned off the main lights.

"Goodnight, guys, see you in the morning."

"Night, Justin, and thanks." Justin left to join his lover in bed.

"Linds?" The girls stripped down to their underwear then crawled under the luxurious bedding.

"What, honey?"

"Can you believe Brian and Justin?"

"What do you mean?"

"They’re so...domestic. They put us to shame."

"When Brian makes his mind up to do something, he usually does it right."

"Apparently. So you want to do some icky lesbian thing in their bed?"

"You just like getting on Brian’s nerves."

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay." The girls giggled then proceeded to do something very icky.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Brian woke early. He rolled over and watched Justin sleeping. He still enjoyed doing that. After a while he slipped quietly out of bed and went to take a shower. He had decided that he would make breakfast for everyone. That would be his treat for them all.

He had just arrived in the kitchen when Gus and JR came running in to join him. He gave Gus a hug and picked up JR and gave her a smacking good kiss on the cheek. She giggled and he set her down.

"I was going to make breakfast for everyone. Want to help?" Brian asked.

Gus nodded.

"You're going to cook?" JR asked skeptically.

"Yes, young lady, I am going to cook."

"Mama says you can't cook," JR declared.

"Does she now?" Brian looked at Gus who nodded. "Shall we prove her wrong?"

The two kids giggled and nodded yes.

Brian got out the pancake mix and he instructed JR about how to measure the ingredients and water. He put Gus in charge of stirring. He pulled the little step stool over to the counter and set JR standing on top of it. He then got out a dozen eggs and carefully showed JR how to crack them. She was kind of young to be doing that, but he figured keeping her involved and entertained was worth the sacrifice of an egg or two. She was very slowly and diligently cracking all the eggs while he started the bacon. When he checked on her again, she had all the eggs broken with only one or two puddles of spilled egg on the counter, and one shell in the bowl that he quickly fished out.

Gus had the pancake batter ready so Brian heated up the griddle. He asked Gus and JR to set the table and bring in some extra chairs. While they were doing that, Brian put on a batch of pancakes and then flipped the bacon. He beat the eggs and then dumped them in a frying pan. By then the first round of pancakes were done and he placed them on a plate which went into the warm oven to stay hot. 

Brian was like a well oiled machine. He flipped and stirred and poured until everything was almost ready. 

"Gus, grab the juice pitcher and the syrup from the fridge, and then go wake up Justin. JR, can you go wake your mothers?"

JR smiled and Brian knew she was going to go jump on their bed and scare the living shit out of them. That bitch, Melanie, would be paid back for telling the kids he couldn't cook. With a satisfied smile on his face he placed all the finished platters in the oven until everyone arrived. He could hear Melanie and Lindsay squealing and protesting as JR dragged them out of bed. The little girl was giggling up a storm, and he could hear her telling her mothers that Uncle Brian had cooked.

Soon Justin and Gus arrived. Justin gave Brian a good morning kiss as Lindsay, Melanie and JR came in from the sun porch.

"Morning, ladies," Brian said with a smirk. "Did you sleep well?"

"Until someone sent this little munchkin to wake us up," Melanie groused. JR giggled.

"She makes an excellent alarm clock, I see," Brian said tongue in cheek.

Melanie scowled and Lindsay said, "That porch is the most wonderful place to sleep. It's almost like being out in the meadow. We could hear the crickets and see the stars."

"It is nice, isn't it?" Justin said filling the glasses with juice. 

Brian brought all the platters to the table and everyone sat down. "I didn't make toast, but I can if anyone wants any."

"Let's start with this and see whether we have room," Lindsay said. 

They dished out the food making sure the kids had lots of pancakes which they loved. Then they all dug in.

"Confess, Brian. You had this sent in from some restaurant. Right?" Melanie demanded.

Brian snorted. "Like I'd go to all that trouble for you lot?" Brian laughed.

"Dad cooked it all and we helped," Gus stated. 

JR nodded her head vigorously. "Uncle Brian let me crack eggs."

"He did?" Melanie asked with a frown. She wasn't sure she liked Brian teaching her daughter things that she was too young for. "And how big a mess did you make?"

"She made barely any mess at all. JR was a big help. By the way, thank you, Gus and JR, for being my sous-chefs."

The children beamed and Brian looked extremely self-satisfied. Melanie was rather quiet for the rest of the meal. Lindsay kept saying how much she loved the sun porch and what geniuses Brian and Justin were for having decided to decorate it that way.

By the time the girls and the children left, Justin was happy as a lark with the sun porch. His attitude about it being too gay had changed to one of it being just right.

"Do you think we should sleep out there tonight?" Justin asked.

"Absolutely not. We are stripping everything off that bed, opening all the doors and windows and fumigating."

"Brian," Justin frowned. "That's pretty extreme. All the girls did was sleep in the bed one night."

"We don't know that that's all the girls did, and I'm not taking any chances."

"Fine, have it your way."

"I intend to."

Justin shook his head and helped his husband strip the bed and start the washing machine.

*****

The same day with everyone going back to Pittsburgh, John and Bobby brought Little Red over for breakfast with them all at Claire's. They were sitting around the big kitchen table when Patrick wanted down. John held his breath wondering if Little Red would show everyone his most recent trick. The baby took a tentative step holding onto his father's hand. Then John let go and Patrick took three unsteady steps towards Bobby who caught him just before it was one step too many.

"Hey, little man, you really are learning how to walk," Bobby cooed against the baby's face as he gave him a kiss.

"I can't fucking believe it," Debbie said. "It seemed like he was only born a few days ago and now he's walking." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"I remember when JR was that size," Michael said. "They grow up so fast." Ben gave his husband a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile Patrick was safe in Bobby's arm and was chewing on Bobby's collar. 

"He's teething," Claire observed. "You need to get him a teething ring."

"I think we have some," John said. "Someone gave us one as a baby gift."

"Michael used to have one that was shaped like a big green frog."

"Maw!" Michael objected.

"Well, you did."

"Maybe that's what scarred him for life," Hunter laughed. "Make sure Little Red gets something less gay."

"I don't care if he's gay or straight," John declared.

"Neither do I, but help him get off on the right foot, unlike someone else we know," Hunter grinned.

Michael made a face. "I don't even remember the fucking thing."

"Too bad you don't still have it," Bobby said. "We could give it to Brian for their baby if they ever have one. That would really freak him out."

"Are they thinking of having a baby?" Michael asked his eyes wide.  
"I don't know," Bobby replied. "I was just making a joke. You know how Brian is about his frogs."

Little Red chose that moment to stick his finger in his father's eye and that effectively turned everyone's attention from the possibility of Brian and Justin having a baby. 

*****  
After the Labor Day weekend and the end of summer, life again returned to normal. Justin was preparing for another show. This one would be in Chicago, if it went well then he was scheduled to go to California, especially LA. Brian wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of Justin being away for that long but he had little choice in the matter. Justin's art was raw and edgy; it fit right in with LA. Brian had a few clients there so he hoped he'd be able to fly out with Justin or at least join him there. Part Deux was really paying off big time. If Kinnetik continued to grow, maybe Brian would need an LA branch. It wouldn't hurt to scope out the territory.

Kinnetik was in high gear. Cynthia won another sporting goods account and wouldn't you know it, they wanted Drew to be a spokesman. Ted and Cynthia were discussing the account when their thoughts drifted to other subjects.

"Cynthia, are you and Matthew going to get married? Seems like wedding bells have been ringing a lot lately."

"I'm not sure. We've discussed it and we've been thinking of moving in together. Matthew has decided to retire by the end of the year. We both have small apartments; we may need bigger digs."

"Yeah, Allen and I have been having the same discussion. Although my apartment is big enough for the two of us, it's not big enough for the three of us."

"Three of you! Who's the third?"

"Not who, what. His kettle drums. He chose his apartment because of the acoustics and that it's rather private. He can bang away on his drums without bothering anyone. My apartment certainly is not appropriate for them."

"You know what the solution is, don't you?"

"You are not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"

"What do you think I'm suggesting?"

"Brian's building has several vacant apartments and you think one of them may do for Allen and me."

"If the kettle drums fit."

"You've been Brian's right hand man for way too long. You even talk like him at times."

"Learned from the master. Look Ted, I'm not suggesting anything but start thinking like an accountant."

"What the fuck does that mean? I am an accountant."

"Then add up the facts. Number one, you and Allen seem to be ready for the next step. You need a place big enough, out of the way enough so that his practicing and your arias won't disturb anyone. Now I've been to the loft hundreds of times and on Brian's floor there is a vacant apartment. Brian's not there 95% of the time so he won't care how loud you and Allen get. Number two, it's close to where you work and to the Philharmonic. You're familiar with the building; you know how modern the apartments are. Number three, I'm sure Brian would be relieved knowing that his place was looked after. Number four, I have it on good authority that Emmett will be moving in soon. It adds up to a happy couple, a happy friend downstairs and a very happy boss. And one very happy accountant who handles Brian's accounts."

"Well, you put it that way. I'll ask Allen to join me there after work. We can take a look at the place."

"Very good. Now, back to work, Theodore."

"Yes, Brian, uh, Cynthia."

 

Later that evening, Ted, Allen and Emmett met at Tremont Street to look at the apartments.

"Do I get to see the infamous loft?" Allen joked. He had heard about it from his brother and couldn't believe all the stories. Even after all this time, the loft remained legendary.

"I guess it might help to get a perspective. An empty apartment is so cold. Even with Brian's penchant for minimalism, it does have a certain charm."

"Stop it, Teddy. He just wants to see the bed," Emmett said honestly.

"That too," Allen agreed.

"Do you have the keys and the codes?"

"Yes, I do. Let's start with the first floor."

The three friends let themselves into the first floor apartment. As boasted, it had a huge kitchen with a large modern oven and big refrigerator with separate freezer. It seemed perfect for Emmett. As with Brian's loft, it was an open space with the bedroom in the corner.

Next, they took the elevator to the fourth floor to look at what might become Ted and Allen's apartment. They opened the door and peered inside. This too had a large open space but also two walled off rooms, one of which looked like the master bedroom and another smaller bedroom or office. There was also an alcove. Allen could almost picture his drums there. They explored some more, jotted down notes, took measurements then locked up.

"Come on Ted, Brian won't mind, much." Emmett batted his eye lashes at the accountant.

"Okay, okay. I could never refuse you." Ted let them in and quickly keyed the alarm pad.  
The loft hadn't changed all that much. Brian's expensive Italian furniture was still intact and the platform bed restored to its original place. It did look a little more stark without all the appliances and the shelves were bare except for a few select vases and pictures. They stared at the bed for a few moments. The neon lights remained off. The loft appeared cold. It really wasn't Brian anymore.

"Ted, I think we should go."

"I think you're right, Allen. This is so not the man I know and work for now."

"Teddy, I hate to say this but maybe he wasn't ever really that man. We just wanted him to be."

"You may be right, Em. I've seen enough."

"Me too and I've decided to take the apartment. I just love all that counter space!" Emmett gushed.

Allen and Ted were a little hesitant, so after locking up and setting the alarm. Ted and Allen went to Ted's apartment to discuss it.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Hunter were outside where John was teaching Hunter to play horseshoes. Bobby and Claire were watching from the screen porch. 

"Do you think he'll be teaching Little Red how to play soon?" Bobby asked. He was holding his son as they looked out.

"The way this little one is growing, it might be tomorrow," Claire laughed holding Patrick's hand.

"Don't say that. He's already gotten so big. It's seems like he just arrived a few days ago."

"Time does go by so fast when there are children involved," Claire said thoughtfully.

"Do you have any regrets, Claire?"

"A few?"

Bobby's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Like what?"

"I often wonder if Jack Kinney had known about his son and had come back to the farm…" she let her voice trail off.

"Your life and John's might have been so different," Bobby supplied.

"Is that what you think?" Claire asked narrowing her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I wouldn't change one thing about John or about myself for that matter. I think we've done pretty well in this world. I couldn't ask for a better son."

"So what did you mean about Jack coming back here?"

"I meant that Jack's life might have been different. From what Brian says about him, Jack was never happy in Pittsburgh. He turned into someone I wouldn't even recognize."

"True."

"If he had come back here he might have been able to capture some of the happiness and joy that I know he had in him." Claire sighed. "But what's the use of thinking about that. If Jack had returned we wouldn't have Brian and he has brought so much to our lives, including getting you and John together."

"That's right, Brian Kinney, matchmaker."

"Don't let Brian hear you say that."

"I don't intend to."

"Uh oh, I think someone needs changing," Bobby said with a grimace. "And it's the good stuff."

Claire laughed. "Come on. I'll help you."

As Bobby carried Patrick into the house he asked, "You're enjoying being married again?"

"Yes, yes I am," Claire blushed.

"It's brought some color to your cheeks," Bobby teased.

"I had almost forgotten…"

"But it all came back to you."

Claire blushed again and nodded. "Let's get this little guy changed." She hurried on ahead.

John lined up his next shot and let the horseshoe fly. When it came to rest it was touching the peg. 

"Pretty good," Hunter said as he gathered up the horseshoes.

"I hear you've applied to Penn."

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you and Nick will be getting a place together?"

"We've talked about it, but I haven't even been accepted yet."

"You'll get in, Hunter. You're a smart guy."

"I wish I had been smarter earlier in my life."

""I understand a lot of that was out of your control," John said softly.

"Some of it, but eventually I just didn't care. If it hadn't been for Ben I would probably be dead now."

"But you're not and you have a great future ahead."

"I hope so. Besides I'm looking forward to some peace and quiet if I move to Penn."

"It's totally quiet on the farm," John said bewildered.

"Not if you're in my room at night. Your mother and Steve really go at it."

"Hunter, I really don't want to hear this. This is my mother."

"Sorry."

"Maybe you should move over to my old room. It's across the hall. You wouldn't hear … anything."

"I guess I could, but it's only a few weeks till the next semester, and if I get in…"

"We'll miss you around here," John said putting his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"I'll miss the farm and all you guys and Little Red." Beau who had been watching the game of horseshoes barked. "And of course, you, Beau." The dog wagged his tail.

"But you'll be back?"

Hunter nodded his head. "I still want to work with the kids on the Farm. Maybe if I get the training I'll be able to help them more."

"You already do a great job with them. Bill has told me as much. You have the right instincts where they're concerned."

"Thanks," Hunter said pleased to hear that. Sometimes he wondered. "We better finish this game. Supper should be ready soon."  
*****  
"Brian!"

"Drew, so good of you to join me for lunch."

"When Brian Kinney calls, I’d be a fool not to come, right away."

"Ah, Drew, if only you knew. Now, down to business. I’m sure you’ve heard that Kinnetik won the Spirit Athletic Clothing account."

"Very large feather in your cap."

"Yes, it is, very large, in my cap, so to speak. But I’m proud to say that my number one partner, Cynthia, is completely responsible for that."

"So, where do I come in?"

"You come, ahem, I’d like you to be our spokesman. And don’t try any of that bullshit that you’ve retired and no one remembers you. You’re a local hero and a national one. You’ve only been out of the real game for a few years and your job as color man for the team keeps you in the public eye. And you’re one hell of a good looking dude. The contract is going to be a long one, in advertising terms, five years at least, if Cynthia has anything to say about it. And there are a whole lot of us out there who are attempting to grow old gracefully. What better than a man that looks phenomenal at this age to be our model?"

"Brian, I don’t know what to say."

"Drew, you say, yes Brian, and where do I sign?"

"Yes, Brian, and where do I sign?" Brian handed Drew a preliminary contract, the terms to be worked out later. This was just an agreement to hold Drew’s services. Brian handed Drew a pen and Drew promptly signed on the dotted line.

"Now that that’s out of the way, let’s enjoy lunch. And if I’m not mistaken, an old friend of yours may join us."

"Friend? What friend...?"

"Brian, Drew?!"

"Yes, Emily, I’m Brian and that’s Drew. Are you going to join us or keep the entire restaurant regaled by your unique fashion sense?" Emmett sat down next to Brian.

"Emmett, you look … you are a sight for sore eyes. How have you been?"

"I’m good, Drew, and you?"

"I think I’m all grown up now."

"Are you?"

"Yes, and I learned a lot."

"Have you?"

"Yes, and I really, really missed you."

"Did you?!"

"You know boys, I’d love to hang around here for more of this very scintillating conversation but it’s started to snow and I have a long drive back home to a certain little blond who just came home from a very long trip. Drew, we’ll be in touch. Emmett, the birthday cake, where is it?"

"My kitchen."

"Key, Emmy Lou."

"Here, my spare."

"Bye, kids, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do," Brian chuckled. He left Drew and Emmett making goo-goo eyes at each other. And he was quite certain that Emmett’s new bed in his new apartment was going to get a very thorough workout. Brian decided he better pick up Patrick's cake and get the hell out of Dodge. The snow was coming down harder and he wanted to get home.

It was Friday, November 5th. Patrick Aidan Rowan Morrison-Anderson was one year old yesterday. The immediate family had held a quiet celebration. Tomorrow, Liberty Avenue was planning to descend on the farm, until this freak early snowstorm hit them all of a sudden. Emmett had made the cake and convinced Brian, who was in town for Kinnetik business, to take the cake with him to the cottage. So that’s what Brian was doing. Thank the gods for Brian that Emmett made a sheet cake which made transporting it a helluva lot easier than a tiered one.

As Brian got back on the road he made two calls.

"Cynthia." 

"How’d it go, Brian?"

"How do you think it went?"

"I think I can hear you grinning over the phone."

"I bet you can. I’m sure Tremont Street will be rocking on its foundation any time now and by the way, Drew signed."

"Of course, he did. You going home?"

"Yeah. Cyn, it’s starting to come down hard..."

"Don’t worry, I’ll let the children go home early. You be careful."

"I will, call you Monday."

"Okay, have a good weekend."

"I intend too. Bye, Cyn."

"Bye and the..."

"Cake, got it."

*****

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sunshine."

"Hey yourself, and please tell me you’re using your hands free ear piece?"

"Yes, mother. I do pay attention to your public service announcements."

"I’m serious, Brian. I don’t know about Pittsburgh but I barely made it into Harrisburg before they shut down the airport. Thank God, John met me with the Navigator. Brian, I didn’t look around back; please tell me you’re driving the Cherokee."

"Nope."

"Brian Kinney-Taylor, you will not drive that fuckmobile in this weather! You turn your skinny ass around and go back to the loft."

"Nope."

"Brian!"

"Easy there, little fella. I finally wised up. We spend most of our time on some back woods road and the Vette will not see light of day until Spring. I got me another Wrangler."

"You did what?!"

"Yup. I have a full tank of gas, I’m in four wheel drive and me and the faggot mobile will be arriving on your door step in a couple of hours."

"I love you, Brian."

"Ditto, Sunshine. See you soon."

"Ditto, Brian. Oh Brian, the..."

"Cake, got it. Later."

"Later." 

As Brian was being a very responsible spouse by driving carefully, especially with Emmett’s latest masterpiece in the car, the creator of said masterpiece was giving Drew Boyd the fifty-cent tour of his new apartment.

"Wow, this is a lot of space for just one person."

"Well, I did have hopes that I wouldn’t be alone here."

"A roommate?"

"Sort of, but it didn’t work out."

"So, you have lots of privacy."

"Oh, yeah, lots. I miss Debbie and Carl a lot, but I really needed this kitchen."

"Yeah, it’s huge."

"Huge. Oh silly me, where are my manners? Can I offer you a drink? Coffee? Tea? Me?" Emmett half joked.

"Yeah." Drew murmured as he stared at Emmett’s lips.

"Yeah, what?" Emmett whispered as his eyes grew wide.

"You." Drew captured said lips and the last coherent thought Emmett had for the entire weekend, as he was tackled by Drew, was that he needed to vacuum the cobwebs off his bedroom ceiling. Said ceiling being the only thing he got to see for two and a half days.

*****

Several hours later Brian and cake made it to the cottage safe and sound, both in one piece. Brian mumbled a curse as he pulled up in front of the cottage. His Prada boots were not made for stomping through snow. And he’d have to stomp through quite a bit of it to get to the front door. More if he went around to the side door and the mud room. As Brian was pondering the fate of his boots, Justin opened the door. He had on a parka and had a shopping bag in his hand. Justin quickly joined his partner in the Jeep.

"What are you doing?"

"Is that any way to greet your partner who’s been away like forever, being blown around the Windy City for the last two weeks?"

Brian arched a brow.

"Chicago, Brian. And it’s a lot colder and windier, very windy." Brian gave Justin a hello kiss but he really wanted to give Justin a hello fuck and that wasn’t going to happen sitting in the Jeep.

"Justin..."

"Save it for when we’re in the house and in front of the fire. Now give me the Pradas."

"What?"

"You’ll ruin your boots in that snow and then you’ll be grumpy all night. And I want a happy, horny husband not a grumpy one. So hand over the Pradas and put on these."

As Brian maneuvered to remove his boots, Justin took out a brand new pair of Ugg Boston leather boots. They were tall and lined with fleece. Brian slipped his size twelves into the boots and sighed. They fit and felt wonderful.

"What about the cake?"

"Don’t worry about the cake, Bri. It’ll be fine out here. Come on, let’s make a break for the door."

"Right behind you, Sunshine."

"Just where I want you to be, Brian."

The lovers ran to the door, to their fireplace and to a night of love.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin awoke from a deep sleep with Brian pushed up against his back and a decidedly hard something or other sticking into the crack of his ass.

"Brian, what are you doing?" Justin groaned. He had been enjoying a particularly nice dream.

"Waking you up."

"With your dick?"

"It wanted to say hello and tell you how glad it is that you're back."

"Well, thank it very much, but I was having a great dream."

"About what?" Brian asked as his hand snaked around and started stroking Justin's cock.

"I forget," Justin moaned as Brian's actions had the desired effect.

When they were finished some time later, they lay side by side glad to be together once again. They had fucked way on into the night, their need for each other always so urgent. This one had been calmer, more relaxed, and they lay holding hands savoring the fact that they could do that to each other and it was always wonderful, always so right. 

After a while Brian asked again, "What were you dreaming about before?"

"I'm not sure."

"But you said it was a great dream."

"It was."

"Could you be a little more obtuse, Sunshine? I'm getting too close to a clue."

Justin laughed. "All right, I'll try to explain." Brian waited. "I think it was at the birthday party for Little Red. We were there and there were a lot of people, everybody from Pittsburgh. Only Little Red was a baby."

"He is a baby," Brian said stating the obvious.

"No, I mean a really little baby. He was like a newborn."

"But he's one. This is his first birthday."

"Dreams don't follow reality, Brian. They make you look at reality differently."

"Do they?" Brian asked with a smirk. "When did you do your studies in dream analysis?" Justin flicked his arm out and connected with Brian's abdomen. "Hey, spousal abuse," Brian gasped.

"Asshole, do you want to hear about this or not?"

Brian was tempted to say "not", but he decided he better … not. "Go ahead."

"Anyway, the baby is really small and I'm holding him and he's so beautiful, just like Gus was that night I met you. He was so little and so cute. He reached out to touch your nose."

"Yeah, I remember that."

Justin smiled. "I think that was the moment I actually fell in love with you."

"Not the moment my dick went up your ass?"

"That was the moment I knew I wanted you more than anything on Earth. But it had nothing to do with love."

"Hm," Brian replied.

"So, the baby was reaching up to me and I was leaning over kissing the top of his head. It felt … really great."

"That was the dream?"

"Yeah."

"All of it."

"That was as far as I got before your dick so rudely interrupted."

"And you thought it was great?"

"Yeah, why?" Brian groaned loudly. "What? What's wrong with you?"

"I think you want a baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes, the cuddly little thing from your dream. I think you want one of your own."

"Hm," Justin said. "Maybe I do, but I don't want one right now."

"You don't?" Brian asked feeling a wave of relief spread through him.

"Not for a while. I have so much to do with my art. I have to go away, like to Chicago. How could I look after a baby when I have to do that?"

"You have a partner, you know."

"Are you saying you would look after the baby if I had to go away for a show?"

"I guess that's what I'm saying."

"Are you really Brian Kinney?"

"I think so."

"I love you so much at this moment that I think my heart is going to explode."

"Don't do that," Brian tried to smirk, but it was hard to do that with tears in his eyes.

"Are you saying I can have a baby if I want one?"

Brian nodded. "I'm not getting any younger. I understand it's hard work raising a kid, and it takes eighteen years or so to do it."

"No shit!" Justin chuckled. "Seriously though, is that what you're saying?"

Brian nodded again. "Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Justin said rolling on top of Brian. "Not yet, but maybe soon."

"Definite enough for me."

Kisses followed and then hardness and all that went along with that.

*****

In the afternoon Brian and Justin made their way over to the Anderson-McNally farm. The birthday party for little Patrick would be held there. The snow had finally stopped overnight and the roads had been cleared. Most of Liberty Avenue would be there.

Brian walked in carrying Emmett's cake. They had come early to help Claire if needed. John took the cake and placed it on the dining room table.

"Where's the star of this show?" Brian asked looking around for the baby.

"Bobby's upstairs changing him," John said.

"I'll go help him," Justin volunteered and disappeared up the stairs.

Brian stared at his husband's back as he disappeared from view.

"Is something wrong?" John asked picking up a vibe.

"It's all your fault."

"What is?"

"You planted the seed about a baby, and I think it's starting to grow."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good. You should have one before you get old like me."

"You seem to be doing okay with the little one."

"I am, but I bet it would have been easier ten years ago."

"Justin had a dream about holding a newborn baby. I bet he's up there practicing his parenting skills."

"Practice is good. I wish I had had a bit more."

"But you're happy … with the baby and Bobby and being married."

"Very, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's what's so strange."

"Why is that strange?"

"It seems so natural, so normal."

"It is."

"Not for Brian fucking Kinney it isn't."

"Hasn't anybody told you that you haven't been Brian fucking Kinney for quite some time now?"

Brian merely stared as John went to put the one candle on the cake.

A small version of Liberty Avenue showed up to celebrate. Carl and Debbie drove with Ben and Michael. Lindsay, Melanie and the kids followed. Emmett was still preoccupied with Drew and Ted and Allen had made their decision. They would give co-habitation a try. They spent that weekend moving their stuff, including the kettle drums. Patrick still had no idea what was going on but he seemed to love the attention and the cake. The whole family enjoyed the relaxing afternoon and spending time with the children. The family was growing in numbers and in location.

"Brian, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure Claire, what’s up?"

"Would you and Justin consider hosting Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner?" Brian’s eyebrows arched completely into his hair line and he began to pale.

"Brian, come on now, it won’t be so bad. Debbie and I have discussed it. Your cottage is the mid point between Bridgeton and Pittsburgh. We’ll all help. We just need your porch. It’s long enough to sit the entire family."

"That’s if we move a hell of a lot of furniture and I don’t have a table that long."

"We have the tables John bought. Brian, talk it over with Justin. We can make this work." Brian nodded. This family business was getting way too complicated.

By the end of the evening, Carl and Deb, Ben and Michael were happily situated at Claire’s and the ladies with children were again at Brian and Justin’s. This time the Munchers took the futon bed in Brian’s office and the following morning, it was Justin who led the kids in making breakfast. Brian appeared to be pre-occupied but he was a pleasant host. By noon Munchers and children were on the road back to Pittsburgh. 

A couple of weeks later Thanksgiving was approaching. Claire and Justin went shopping for all the things they would need. Claire had it down to a fine science as to what food to buy, amounts and special treats. They drove into Harrisburg in Justin's SUV. With a hint of evil in his voice, Justin suggested they stop by Kinnetik Part Deux and ask Brian to come with them.

"You're looking for trouble, aren't you?" Claire laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy the look on his face when I tell him we can't do this without him."

"You mean the look after his face turns red and before his head explodes."

"That's the one," Justin laughed.

"My dear young man, I see what a match you are for Brian. I never suspected you had such a mean streak."

"It's not really a mean streak," Justin explained as they pulled up in front of Kinnetik. "It's just that I have to give back as good as I get. If I didn't I'd be in deep shit. He has to be kept on his toes or he gets complacent or cranky, and I don't like either of those."

Claire studied Justin as they got out of the car. "You have this relationship thing all figured out, don't you?"

"Hell, no! All I know is how to survive in the land of Kinney and it's taken me years to understand how to do that."

They were both laughing as they said 'Hi' to Scott who waved them into Brian's office saying that Brian was alone.

"Hey," Justin said as he sidled up to Brian and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, back," Brian purred.

"Hello, Brian," Claire said since Brian didn't seem to realize there was anyone in the office besides him and Justin. Maybe he didn't realize there was anyone in the whole world either.

"Oh, Claire, hello. Have you two got the shopping done already?"

"Nope, we're going to do it now, and we thought you should come with us," Justin said wrapping his arm around Brian's waist. "That is, if you can spare an hour or two out of your busy schedule," Justin added batting his baby blues at Brian.

"Um…" Brian began trying to think of a good excuse. He really didn't have a lot to do. He had been thinking of leaving early and being at home when Justin came back from shopping. They could fuck as soon as they put everything away.

"I know it's asking a lot, Brian," Justin laid it on. "But if we're hosting this thing I could really use your help. If we learn how to do all this from Claire, we won't have to bother her every time there's a get together." Justin looked up into Brian's face and smiled that incredible smile of his.

Claire was about to say that she didn't mind helping them. In fact, she quite enjoyed doing the shopping and the preparation and the cooking. However, something told her to keep her mouth shut and let this play out. She watched with interest.

"I suppose I could go with you," Brian said caving to the smile. "Let me check with Scott and make sure he can clear my schedule." Brian went to the outer office while Justin winked at Claire.

"My goodness, Justin," Claire laughed. "That was truly masterful."

"Thank you," Justin chuckled taking a mock bow.

"And his head didn't explode. And he barely protested at all."

"I knew he would want to help if he thought it was all a little much for me," Justin confessed.

"He loves you so much," Claire stated.

"I know, and I love him back just as much."

"You're both very lucky."

"You can say that again. There were so many times early on that I didn't think we would ever make it at all."

"I suppose all the troubles that you both survived have made you stronger as a result. I know that when Jack left me pregnant with John, I had to become strong to make a life for both of us. It wasn't easy, but I became a better person because of it."

"And Steve gets to reap the rewards," Justin grinned.

Brian came back in and said everything was taken care of. He grabbed his coat and they headed out all going in the SUV.

About an hour and a half later Justin, Brian and Claire arrived at the cottage. The SUV was laden with food including a humongous turkey. Brian was putting on a brave front, but Justin knew that dealing with the people in the supermarket had really worn on his last nerve. 

"Um … Claire," Justin said as he opened the hatch of the SUV while Brian was unlocking the door to the cottage. "Could you say you have something to do at home and leave us alone?"

Claire smiled. "He's in a foul mood, isn't he?" Justin nodded. "I could sense it coming after about a half hour. He really hates shopping."

"He hates grocery shopping. If we had been at Prada he could have gone on for hours."

Claire laughed. "So now you have to make it up to him?"

"No, not really. I want to make it up to him. I didn't really think he would come with us today, but I'm glad he did it for me."

"I told you he loves you so much. I should send Steve over for some lessons in handling your mate."

"Isn't he living up to expectations?" Justin asked concerned.

"No, it’s not that. He's been alone for a long time. He has to get back into the whole sharing your feelings, the highs and the lows. He lets on that everything is wonderful all the time. I know it's not and so does he, but he's afraid to talk about it."

"Make him, however you can."

"I'm trying. I'll get out of the way now," Claire said. "Bye, Brian, I need to get going. I'm sure you two can handle putting all this away. Put the turkey in the fridge to thaw." She got in her car and drove away.

Justin closed the hatch on the SUV. He walked towards the house meeting Brian who was coming back to help carry things.

"Aren't you bringing everything in?" Brian asked with a frown.

"It's cool enough that nothing will spoil in an hour or two."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm kind of beat. All that shopping can get on your nerves."

"Yeah."

"Come, lie down with me and rest for a while."

"Rest?" Brian asked with his patented smirk.

"Yeah, after."

Justin took Brian's hand and led him into the house. The groceries would be just fine until Justin made everything fine with his husband.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mother, I don’t think this is a good idea."

"Jackie, I’m not that happy about it either but as much as I trust them, I don’t trust them with a twenty pound turkey. Now, open the door."

"All right, but when the fur starts flying, I’m taking the coward’s way out and hiding behind my son."

John opened the door to the cottage. He and Claire had driven over early, very early; the sun was barely hitting the tops of the trees. Claire had promised Brian and Justin to come over early to get a head start on Thanksgiving dinner. Debbie and Carl would get there around nine and the rest of the family around noon. Dinner would be served between one and two. If the turkey was to be ready in time, it had to be put into the oven by six AM. It was approaching seven when John unlocked the cottage door to let Claire and himself in. John eased the door open. Claire and John walked into the quiet and dark cottage.

"I knew it," Claire grumbled. "They’re not even awake yet."

"Mom," John whispered loudly.

"What!?"

"Look." John pointed to a huge turkey shaped floral arrangement that was sitting on the granite island. Sticking out of the top of the turkey’s head was a note. 

"The turkey is in the oven, and the coffee pot is set on automatic for 7:30. Please help yourselves to the muffins and bagels. Let me sleep with my husband until at least seven and I promise not to be grumpy. Brian."

Claire re-read the note then handed it to John who also read it then shook his head. On the counter was a basket with huge fluffy muffins and a platter of bagels. They both felt the heat coming from the cobalt blue oven. Bending over the oven door, Claire and John gingerly opened the door just a bit to take a peek inside.

"I don’t believe it!" Claire exclaimed. As instructed, the humongous bird was in the oven roasting away.

"That’s my little brother. When he makes up his mind..."

"You don’t have to remind me. Well, I guess we should enjoy a muffin while they sleep."

"Are you going to wake them? It’s just about seven now."

"Let them sleep a bit longer, and I’m embarrassed that I doubted them."

 

"Don’t be. We still have to check out the porch. There’s a lot of furniture to move and I know Brian wasn’t too happy about taking apart the bed. But it can’t be helped, we need the room." John left Claire to contemplate a muffin as he went to check out the porch.

"Damn, he’s good." John stood at the doorway awestruck. The good fairies had struck. The portion of the porch that acted as Justin’s studio was cleaned up. Not a tube of paint or brush to be found. The bed had found its way into the far corner, screened off by the Japanese screen with the potted palms in front to prevent curious fingers from leaving prints on the screen. The wicker furniture, while huddled together just in front of the plants, was neatly arranged and the table set for the kids. Two long tables were set side by side for the adults. They were awaiting the table cloths, dishes and cutlery and the floral arrangements that Justin had picked up. The folding chairs were leaning against the walls. John stood there shaking his head.

While John was perusing the porch, Claire sat on a stool enjoying a muffin. Soon the coffee maker sprung to life and the aroma of Brian’s special blend filled the kitchen.

"Mmm, that smells awesome," John remarked.

"Yes, it does. Do you know where they keep the mugs?"

"In the cabinet just to the left of the sink. I’ll put the kettle on too. Justin likes tea in the morning. Mother, this is really a very good idea and makes so much more sense than having the Liberty Avenue family drive three hours to get to the farm. I can’t believe you talked Brian into it."

"I had a little help."

"Justin?"

"Justin."

"What Justin wants..."

"Justin gets." Mother and son shared a giggle. "Seriously, Jackie, it wasn’t that difficult and Brian saw its advantages."

"Advantages?"

"No overnight guests." As Claire and John cracked up with laughter, Brian was stirring.

"Fuck, this is going to be a nightmare," Brian groused to himself. Justin slept the sleep of the innocent. Forcing himself out of bed and into a robe, Brian gently kissed Justin and tucked him in. No need for both of them to be awake at this ungodly hour. Brian went to the bathroom then out to the kitchen.

"Couldn’t resist waking me up at the crack of dawn, could you, Claire?" Brian grumbled but kissed the woman on the cheek and gratefully accepted the mug of coffee John placed in his hand. Taking a few sips, Brian was becoming civil.

"Good morning." Brian was almost cheerful.

"Good morning, little brother. You certainly were very busy this morning."

"Mmm. I got up early to put the turkey in then went back to bed. Shouldn’t be too much left to do."

"I noticed. John and I brought the stuffing, salad and pies. I know Debbie is bringing the potatoes and heaven only knows what the rest of the family is bringing. But I’m sure it will all be fabulous, to quote Emmett. Speaking about Emmett, I hear he and Sam broke up. That’s a shame. I like Sam even though he did seem a little uncomfortable at times. I hope it wasn’t a difficult breakup."

"Don’t worry about Emmett. He has a way of bouncing back. And bouncing and bouncing and bouncing. He’ll be here with his new boyfriend, who really is his old boyfriend; long story. Anyway, Temmett and SO’s will be here."

"SO’s?" Claire asked.

"Significant others. My sister won’t be joining us, although she may for Christmas. Her boyfriend wanted her to do Thanksgiving in Pittsburgh with his family. We may see another wedding soon." Brian said with a gleam in his eye. He was happy that his sister finally found peace and a good man.

"How about Ben and Michael? Will they be joining us?" John asked Brian. The closer Brian and Ben got, the further Michael and Brian got. Brian still wasn’t sure why but he tried to remain pleasant and he really enjoyed his occasional lunches with Ben. Brian found them stimulating, ahem.

"Zen Ben and Mikey shall be here. They miss Hunter and now that the boy has been accepted to my alma mater, they want to spend as much time as possible with him. And of course the Munchers will be here and Jennifer with Molly. What time does Debbie get here?"

"Around nine. Should we wake Justin?" Claire was curious as to why Justin was still asleep.

"Leave him. I’ll wake him before Debbie gets here. He was up late cleaning." Claire and John looked around. The cottage was beyond immaculate. "I know. The boy got a bug up his ass. The place is so clean you can eat off the fireplace hearth. The little twat was exhausted when he hit the sheets. I’m going to take a quick shower then I guess we can set the tables."

"Brian, I just thought of something. Do you have enough place settings? I realized that this is really your first dinner party. How thoughtless of me. We could have brought some things."

"Not to worry, Claire. I went shopping."

"Shopping?" John and Claire said together.

"Shopping. The boxes are in the den. I’ll be out soon." 

Brian went to shower, Claire and John went to explore Brian’s new purchase. In the middle of the floor were several boxes each containing dishes, bowls, glasses, cutlery, etc. Everything one would need for about fifty people. The dishes were of a creamy white. Elegant for the fanciest dinner party and simple enough to use for every day. In another box were chair covers. Brian had borrowed the metal folding chairs from John. To make them more elegant and comfortable, Brian purchased brocade fabric, also in a creamy white. And he had matching table clothes. Brian had thought of everything.

"Fortunoffs?" Claire questioned.

"I repeat, damn, he’s good," John replied then he lifted the first box and brought it out to the porch. 

Debbie arrived with Carl promptly at nine and the Turkey Day preparations continued in earnest. Everyone brought a dish or salad or platter of something. And then, of course, everyone brought some sort of dessert or bottle. It was a happy and relaxing Thanksgiving, giving each member of the family time to connect with one another and catch up on the latest family news. 

"Drew, honey, I’m not sure if you had a chance to meet John. John is Brian’s brother." Drew stood to shake John’s hand, slightly taken aback at the sight of Brian’s look alike older brother.

"Wow. I mean, nice to meet you. I didn’t know Brian had a brother."

"Neither did he five years ago. But here we are. Didn’t you play pro football? And you’re the colorman for the team."

Drew nodded and then the ‘men’ huddled off in a corner to talk sports leaving Emmett with a silly grin on his face and shaking his head.

"Emmett? Something wrong?" Justin observed the look on Emmett’s face.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just watching our macho men strutting their stuff." Emmett nodded over at Drew and John, and now joining them were Dan, Carl and George, and Allen. "I guess I’m not manly enough to join in their games."

"That’s a whole load of bullshit but I’m not into sports either. Unless you call fucking a sport. I excel in that sport." Justin and Emmett cracked up in laughter as Brian joined them.

"And what are you two ladies laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing really. Justin was just saying that he excelled in fucking."

"Hmm. Sunshine, if there ever was a Superbowl of fucking, you would certainly take home the winning ball," Brian said with a wink to his partner then sauntered off to see what Gus was up to.

"Aww," Emmett gushed. Justin beamed. 

"Em, seriously, how’s it going with you and Drew? Do you think this time’s for real?"

"Yes, sweetie, I think so. He really has been very attentive. And we go out on dates. You know, real dates. I think he’s courting me, and I love every minute of it."

"That’s so great, Emmett. I hope it works out."

"I do too. I wonder how Ted and Allen are getting along. They both have lived on their own for such a long time. I know how difficult it is sharing your personal space with someone. Silly me, you know better than anyone else how difficult it is to share space."

"True, but if you really think about it, most of the time Brian and I were together, we weren’t really living together. I guess it’s been since LA that we’ve gotten closer. Still he has his business and I have to travel to shows with Sidney. Maybe absence does help the heart grow fonder."

Both Justin and Emmett had wistful looks in their eyes.

"You know, Emmett, I have never seen Teddy so peaceful, so happy. I think it’s working with Allen. I certainly like him a lot better than Blake. I trust Allen, if you know what I mean. He seems to be so comfortable with himself and with us. I am really happy for Ted."

"I am too, honey. There was a time that I really thought it would be the two of us. But I love Ted as a friend. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, Em. I do."

"Hey guys!

"Hunter, how are you? And where is that sweet hunky boyfriend of yours?" Emmett inquired.

"He’s spending today with his parents but I get him for two whole days before he goes back to Penn," Hunter said with a gleam.

"Is it true? You’ve been accepted to Penn for the Spring semester?" Justin asked.

"Yep! I can’t believe it. This is the master’s program for social work. I still can’t believe they accepted me." 

"And why not?" Brian said with a slight growl. "Your grade point average was 3.85 and the work you’ve done at the Farm shows your intention to actually do something with your degree. The admissions committee would have been remiss if they didn’t accept you."

"Brian, how do you know so much about my admission?" Hunter was totally surprised.

"Yeah, Brian. How do you know so much?" Justin leered at his spouse. Hunter’s mouth was gaping open and Emmett stood with his hands on his hips. To maintain the peace, Brian had to reveal his little secret.

"We all knew that Hunter was applying to Penn and I am an alumnus. I know about the graduate admissions committee so I wrote a letter of reference. Now before any of you accuse me of anything underhanded, I have a copy of the letter in my office. I was planning on giving it to you anyway. It’s not unusual to require letters of reference when entering a graduate program and I’ve known you since you were a wee little hustler. I thought it would be appropriate to send my letter. Now are any of you going to complain?"

Three heads shook, ‘no.’

"Good, I need coffee." Brian left the porch. He met up with Ben in the kitchen who was helping himself to a cup.

"Coffee? I thought you stuck with herbal twig tea or something equally as vile," Brian snarked.

"Fuck off," Ben snapped back. Brian nearly spat out his coffee through his nose.

"Fuck off? Isn’t that my line? Ben, what’s wrong? You’re not getting sick, are you?"

"No, not that. Brian can we go into your office for a few minutes. I really need to talk to someone before I go crazy."

"Sure, professor. Grab your mug and follow me." Ben and Brian took their coffee mugs into Brian’s inner sanctum. Taking a seat on the futon sofa, Brian faced Ben and urged him to talk. "Ben, over the past year I’ve grown to consider you one of my closest friends. You can tell me anything. I won’t break a confidence." 

Ben took a deep breath. "Michael and I are having trouble." Brian was tempted to say something snarky but he thought better of it.

"When did it start?"

"That’s just it. I have no idea. I can’t blame it on one thing. It seems that everything bothers him now. First it was the thought of you and Justin finally settling down after he came home from LA. Then Hunter growing up and having his own life. You and Justin being monogamous and for so long. I believed it; I always knew your relationship was much deeper than anyone suspected but I guess that’s why you call me Zen Ben. Then Ted and Allen and finally Emmett with Drew. It’s like the more everyone settles down and perhaps follows our example, the more miserable he becomes. I don’t understand why he just can’t be happy for everyone. Brian, it’s horrible the way he gloats when one of you has a difficult time. I don’t think he’s doing this on purpose. And believe me, I have tried to get him into counseling, couples’ counseling. But he won’t have it."

"Ben, should I try talking to him? Not that I have a snowball's chance in hell of getting through to him"

"No, don’t bother. I’ve given him an ultimatum, either he gets his act together by the New Year or I’m out. He can stay in the house or sell it. I really don’t care. I may even move closer to Liberty. I love my job at the university."

"Fuck, professor! You can’t be serious. It’s been Michael and Ben forever."

"I’m having a difficult time with it myself. But you must have noticed how he’s changed. How bitter he’s become. I’ve tried to be supportive, not demanding but I can’t live like this anymore. It’s not good for him and unhealthy karma for me."

"Ben, I am the last one to offer advice but before you do anything rash, take the asshole on a vacation. I don’t recall you two ever getting away on your own. You have time in between semesters."

"Brian, I can’t afford..."

"Leave that to me."

"Brian..."

"Ben, I’m crazy but not stupid. Tell him you won a pair of tickets to the paradise of your choice and you booked yourselves into the hottest gay resort in Acapulco. I’ll take care of the arrangements. I’ll be discreet and go through my travel agent. She’s sworn to secrecy especially if she wants to keep my business. If it still falls to pieces after, then at least you’ll know you’ve done everything in your power to make it better."

A strained silence descended.

"Please let me do this for you. I love him. I always have and always will. I just wish he knew that."

"On some level he does. He just can’t accept it."

They sat in silence once again, sipping their coffee.

"Professor, I hate cold coffee. Let’s get a fresh cup. We’ve been hiding in here far too long. And I know how much you love all those rumors about us." Ben snorted then held out his hand to Brian. Brian took it and gave it a squeeze.

*****

"Ted, I think it’s time to head home. I need to get in a little practice time."

"Sure, I’ll go find Brian and Justin while you get our coats." Within thirty minutes after Ted and Allen said their goodbyes, they were on the road heading home.

"You know something; I really had a good time today." 

"Teddy, why so surprised? You spent the day with your family. The food was phenomenal and the company pleasant. The children were very well behaved. We have a wonderful bunch of friends."

"Allen! Pull over." Allen pulled the car onto the shoulder of the highway.

"Ted, what is it?" Allen could see the beginnings of tears in Ted’s eye. Ted leaned over and gave Allen a loving kiss.

"Thank you."

"For what, Ted."

"Thank you for saying we. We do have very good friends and I’m proud to be a part of this family. And I am so happy that you’ve become a part of it too. Thank you." Allen leaned in and returned Ted’s kiss.

"Ted, I knew the minute we met, my life had changed for the better. Now let's go home. I think I’m going to give the boys the night off. After all, it is a holiday."

"The boys?"

"My drums."

"Ah, those boys. Are you sure you won’t miss all the banging?" Ted smiled at Allen.

"I guess I’ll just have to bang someone else," Allen smiled back and then he pulled back onto the road.


	7. Chapter 7

After Ted and Allen left, everyone else sat around drinking coffee and picking at desserts. People separated into groups and chatted quietly. Jennifer joined Carl and Debbie who were sitting on the wicker furniture in the sun porch.

"Is something wrong with Michael?" Jennifer asked. Michael was over by the sliding door staring out into the yard. 

"He's … been acting strangely," Carl said.

"He and Ben are going through a rough patch," Debbie supplied.

"Really?" Jennifer asked. She didn't see much of Michael except at these get-togethers. "I always thought he and Ben were rock solid."

"So did we, but Michael has been a stubborn little ass," Debbie stated. "You know he's never forgiven Brian for helping Hunter once he got to the farm. Things between Brian and Michael are still strained, and it's like that colors his whole fucking view of the world."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Of course, I have, but he won't listen. He thinks that Brian has moved on with Justin and Ted with Allen and Emmett with Drew."

"But, didn't he move on with Ben first?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, and it was fine as long as he could have both worlds – life with Ben at home and Babylon with Brian and the boyz whenever he wanted it."

"He wants to have his cake and eat it too."

"That's about the size of it. And he has his cake but he's not enjoying eating it."

"There must be something that can be done to wake him up."

"If there is, I don't know what the fuck it is," Debbie said with exasperation in her voice.

Carl stood up. "Maybe it's time I threw my two cents in."

"Carl, I appreciate the thought, but I don't think Michael will be very receptive to anything you say."

"He'll listen," Carl said as he headed over to Michael. Moments later the two men opened the door and walked down towards the stream.

"I hope Carl knows what the fuck he's doing," Debbie said looking worried. "I used to say that my Michael had the biggest heart, but lately he seems to have become mean and bitter. He better not say anything nasty to Carl."

"That doesn't sound like Michael."

"You haven't seen much of him lately, Jennifer. He's changed."

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

"What about you? Any new beaus on the horizon?" Debbie asked.

"Not so's you'd notice," Jennifer laughed. "I sold a house to this great looking guy a couple of weeks ago. He seemed interested, but I haven't heard from him since we closed the deal."

"Well, you could always call and ask how things are going, if he's happy with the house."

Jennifer chuckled. "You don't know much about real estate, do you?" Debbie shook her head. "Once the deal's made, grab your commission and get the hell out of Dodge. A couple of weeks in a new place is when the buyer starts to find all the things he doesn't like about the house. You don't want to be calling. You're liable to get an earful."

"If you like the guy, take a chance," Debbie stated.

"I don't know," Jennifer hedged. "How are you and Carl getting along?"

"I love that big lug. He's the best thing that ever happened to me," Debbie smiled.

"The honeymoon still isn't over?"

"Never will be if I have anything to say about it."

"You're lucky, Deb. I think about Craig sometimes, and it makes my blood boil, all that time I wasted with him making myself believe that he was something he wasn't."

"You loved him once, didn't you?" Debbie asked.

"Once, but it seems so long ago."

"It's time you found a new man," Debbie instructed her. "You're a good looking woman, Jen. Call that guy."

"I'll think about it," Jennifer said and sipped her coffee.

*****  
Carl and Michael walked in silence down to the stream. On the bank they stopped and stared at the babbling water as it bounced over some rocks. 

"It's peaceful here," Carl said.

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you at peace, Michael?"

Michael turned to Carl with his characteristic scowl, crossing his arms on his chest in annoyance. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"Look at yourself. That miserable scowl is on your face every time I see you."

"What the fuck do you know about anything?"

"I know unhappiness when I see it."

"You don't know shit!"

"Michael, you are making everyone want to avoid being around you because you bring them down with this perpetual bad attitude of yours."

"Fuck off, Carl."

"All right, I will, but not till after you listen to me." Michael glared at him but didn't move, so Carl continued. "If you keep on like this you're going to lose everything and everyone that is important to you. You've alienated Brian refusing to talk to him no matter how many times he's tried. You've cut yourself off from Emmett and Ted."

"I have not!" Michael retorted. "They've found partners and left me."

"They haven't left you. You just need to connect with them in a new way."

"And how the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

"Find some new things to do with them, besides Babylon. They're great guys and they deserve to be happy too. Be happy for them. It's about time you all grew up."

"I grew up first," Michael stated petulantly.

"No, Michael, you got married first, and you've resented everyone else that's following that route. You wanted it to be your exclusive domain, your claim to fame, your special niche."

"That's not true. I tried to get Brian to grow up, but he wouldn't."

"You said all the right things, but you never wanted him to change. If you had, you'd be happy for him now instead of refusing to talk to him. If you don't get a clue soon, Michael, you may lose everything including Ben and JR."

Carl walked away leaving his words to sink in. He had some idea just how bad things were between Ben and Michael, and he was pretty sure his last words would hit home.

Michael was about to tell Carl to mind his own fucking business when Carl just walked away. Michael stood by the stream for a long time staring at the water.

*****

"So, Drew, I hear you and Emmett are sharing some space," Melanie said.

"You heard right," Drew smiled wrapping his arm around Emmett's waist and pulling him close.

"Oooh, you are so strong," Emmett gushed.

"I'm glad to see you two so happy," Lindsay said.

"Thanks, Lindz," Emmett replied. "You two helped me a lot back in the bad old days."

"You mean when you had that baying lover that time?" Melanie laughed.

"Shit! Never mention him again, especially not now that Drewsie is here."

"You'll have to tell me all about him, Emm." Drew smiled but the girls could see a tinge of jealousy. That was always a good sign early in a relationship, unless it got to be too much.

"It's great that Ted seems to have found someone too," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, and having them in the same building is so handy," Emmett smiled.

"Except for those fucking drums," Drew bitched.

"They are kind of loud, but he never practises after eleven. He's considerate that way," Emmett defended his friend and his lover.

"I guess we're all getting domesticated these days," Lindsay said with a slow smile.

"Who'd a thunk it?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, who'd a thunk?" Melanie repeated.

By nine, the family except for Carl and Debbie, Claire, Steve and Hunter, John and Bobby and Patrick, had all gone home. Everyone went home with ‘care packages’ and the leftovers were neatly stowed. John and Hunter had loaded the tables and chairs into Hunter’s pick up to be taken back to the farm. The family helped Brian and Justin set the sun porch back to its formerly arranged state. Debbie noted how the potted palms were arranged and the rest of the plants. She understood how a simple thing like house plants could fluster Brian and Justin. And she was proud that they fought their way through it. She was so proud of all her boys; they were no longer lost. Seeing Debbie standing alone in the porch, Brian came in and stood next to her.

"What is it, Deb?"

"I think you’re right."

"I’m always right...about what?"

"Asshole. You’re right about me and Carl. I waited so long to find a good man; it’s silly to wait for something that that asshole in the oval office may prevent for the rest of my life. I think I’ll ask Carl tonight."

"Ask me what, sweetheart?" Carl joined them handing a mug of coffee to Debbie.

"Carl Horvath, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Debbie asked in all seriousness.

"You mean that?" Carl replied not believing that his dream would ever come true. Brian removed the mugs from their hands and turned to go back inside to give them a little privacy.

"Stay right where you are, Brian," Carl demanded, wanting a witness to this event. Brian stopped in his tracks.

"Debbie, are you saying that you’re ready to become my wife?"

"Yes, Carl. That’s what I’m saying. And what do you say?"

"I say, YES! And I say, let’s get into the car and drive to Virginia. We can get married right away!" Carl half joked but wished it would happen.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?"

"YIPPEE!!!" Carl shouted as he and Debbie danced across the floor.

Hearing the shouts, the rest of the family joined them. Brian was wearing a silly ear to ear grin on his face, still holding the steaming mugs of coffee.

"What’s going on?" Justin asked, never seeing Carl quite so giddy.

"Elementary, my dear Sunshine. The love bug has struck again and Debbie asked Carl to marry her."

"Oh man, that’s so cool!"

"Yes, it is. Our widdle Debbie has finally grown up," Brian snarked with a twinkle in his moistened eyes.

"Awwwww," the rest of the family chimed in and they all shared a laugh and hugs.

Whispering to Justin, Brian asked, "Do we have a thermos and a cooler?"

"I think so, why?"

"Because I think they’re going for a drive. Come on." Brian, Justin and Claire went to the kitchen to pack a cooler as the rest of the family congratulated the couple. Within an hour they were on their way, determined not to let anyone or anything deter them. The family stood by the cottage door and waved them off.

"Amaazing!" Brian exclaimed as he shut the door. "Well what do you all think about that?" Brian asked the remaining family.

"About fucking time!" they all answered back and broke out into laughs. 

*****

Thanksgiving had come and gone. Carl and Debbie spent several days in Virginia then returned to Pittsburgh a happily wedded couple. Thoughts of Christmas soon began to fill everyone’s mind. Brian had conceded to Claire to host the family Christmas gathering. Justin had a quick and very successful one man show in New York but it left him free to concentrate on the Christmas dinner, with Claire, Debbie and Emmett all helping. Brian’s job was to stand there and be the charming host. And one of the things Brian excelled in was being charming. Unfortunately Kinnetik’s business had to take precedence.

"Shit, Brian, it's Christmas!"

"Don’t whine at me Justin. It’s four days until Christmas. This can’t be helped. This contract will set Kinnetik up for life."

"But I thought it was all signed and sealed."

 

"It is but the CEO and founder of the company has this thing about the final handshake. If I don’t see him now, the contract won’t go through for another month. He’s taking his wife on a world tour. All I have to do is fly into Boston, shake the man’s hand then come home. I’ll only be gone for a couple of days. I promise."

"Brian..."

"Please, Sunshine. This has to be done. I could go into semi-retirement if I wanted to after this deal is done. Don’t give me a hard time about it."

"I will give you a hard time. When you get back."

"That’s my brave Sunshine. Besides, you can decorate to your little heart’s content without me bitching about it. I think they can see the Christmas lights from the space station."

"Just hurry back. I love you, Brian."

"I love you too. Keep the home fires burning for me; I’ll be back home soon." 

Brian cut the connection. He was in Pittsburgh when the call came in with the request for Brian to go to Boston. Fortunately he had traveling clothes and a good suit. He only had a carry-on so check-in would go quickly. It was a small shuttle plane so he hoped the flight would be quick. With any luck he’d be home by the twenty-third.

Brian’s flight went without a hitch. He had a dinner meeting set up with the CEO that same night. The meeting went very well, all parties were immensely pleased. The CEO had his handshake; Brian had his contract. After dinner, Brian went directly to the airport.  
It was late, almost midnight but Brian didn’t care. The plane would touch down in Pittsburgh by one in the morning. Brian could be back at the cottage by ten the next morning and surprise Justin. He had his nose buried in the contract when the Captain made an announcement. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, we’re having a problem with the landing gear. Please direct your attention to the steward. He will assist you with our emergency landing procedures. We will be circling the airport while the air traffic tower gives us clearance and directs away the other planes."

The cabin became quiet for a moment then Brian heard a few people whimpering quietly. Brian grabbed the in flight phone and placed a call.

"Hello," a sleepy voice answered.

"John, it’s Brian. I don’t have much time."

"Brian? Where are you?"

"On a plane, circling Pittsburgh airport. I need you to listen to me. The plane is having trouble with the landing gear. We...I don’t know what’s going to happen."

"Good God, Brian!" Bobby woke up hearing his lover cry out.

"John, listen to me. I need you to go to the cottage. Justin, if he wakes up with the news… I need you to be with him. Do you understand? Don’t let him be alone. Don’t let him hear the news. Tell him I love him. Tell him John...tell him how much he means to me. Tell him he’s my whole life."

"Brian, God, Brian..."

"John, please, go to him. God, I love him so much, please take care of him. Please, John."

"Brian it’ll be okay. You’ll make it. I know you’ll make it. Should I call anyone?"

"I don’t know. Just go stay with Justin. John, I love you. Thank you for...for"

"Brian, I love you. I’ll take care of it."

"John, tell him, you have to tell him, he has to know how much I love..."

"Brian! BRIAN!"

John stared at the phone. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. John jumped out of bed then began throwing on clothes.

"John, what’s happening?" Bobby asked as he saw how frantic John was.

"Brian’s plane, landing gear trouble. I have to get to Justin."

"Oh my God! Let me come with you."

"NO, stay here with the baby. I have to get to Justin. Brian wanted me to get to Justin before he heard anything on the news. God, Bobby, we can’t lose him, I can’t lose him."

"We won’t. The gods protect drunks, little children and Brian Kinney. I’ll call Michael."

"No, not Michael."

"Emmett?"

"No, he’ll just scream and become hysterical."

 

"Teddy then."

"No. Ben, call Ben, he’ll know what to do." Bobby nodded as they both went into their son’s room. John lifted the sleeping child and gave him a kiss. Patrick opened his eyes to happily gurgle at his daddy, the hazel eyes so familiar, matching his father’s and Brian’s.

"Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?"

"No, baby. I need to you stay and make the calls. I’ll keep my phone close. I’ll call you when I get to the cottage. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, John." The lovers hugged then hugged their son. John left to go to Justin.  
Bobby began to make his call. It was the most difficult call he ever made in his life.  
Ben answered the phone and carefully listened to Bobby. He knew exactly who to call and what to do. Within minutes he was in his car heading for the loft. He called Allen and Ted and they in turn went down to Emmett and Drew’s apartment. By the time Ben got there they were ready to go to the airport. Allen stayed behind to man the phones. He kissed Ted as Ted, Emmett, Ben piled into Drew’s Hummer. Allen nodded to his family and they were on their way. Quietly the four men drove to the airport. Emmett took a chance and put on the news.

"Late breaking news. A small shuttle plane flying in from Boston is having trouble with its landing gear. The light indicating that the gear is in place, has not come on. Due to poor visibility the air traffic tower has been unable to determine if the gear is down. Even if the gear is in place, there’s no way for the pilot to tell if it’s locked. Pittsburgh International Airport has diverted all incoming traffic and all outbound flights have been delayed. This reporter can see the emergency crews and trucks driving to the designated emergency runway. Our thoughts and prayers are with the pilot, passengers, crew and their families. This reporter will stay here until this emergency is over."

Drew lowered the volume as Emmett burst into tears.

As the cabin crew prepared the passengers for the emergency landing Brian scribbled a few words to Justin on the back of the contract. Then he stuffed the contract in his attache case. The case was metal and Brian felt sure it would survive. Brian grabbed the pillow he was issued and began to pray.


	8. Chapter 8

As Drew and the boys approached the airport, John was pulling up in front of the cottage. Even in the cold of winter, the cottage was warm and inviting, truly reflecting the men inside and their love for each other. The Christmas lights were ablaze across the front of the cottage. John could almost hear Brian grumbling about all the lights and how he made Justin promise to take them down after the holiday. John shook himself out of his stupor and let himself into the cottage.

Due to the late hour, Drew was able to find a parking spot close to the terminal. The four friends quietly climbed out of the huge truck and went into the terminal. Identifying themselves as family of a passenger on the troubled flight, they were directed to a special waiting area, away from the prying press. Drew was recognized immediately and questioned. All he said was that he, like the rest of the people waiting, had a family member on the plane. He rejoined his family and the rest of the families that were waiting for news.

John opened the cottage door and turned on the lights in the kitchen. Carefully he made his way into Brian and Justin’s bedroom. With just enough light streaming in from the hall, John could make out Justin sleeping peacefully in the large four posted bed. Justin was huddled in the middle looking like a small boy as he hugged Brian’s pillow. John crept closer and sat at the edge of the bed. Gently, he shook Justin awake.

"Brian?" Justin sat up, groggy and swiping at his eyes.

"No, Justin, it’s John."

"John? Why are you here in our room?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What? John, what’s happened?!" John grabbed the younger man and held him close to his chest.

"God, I wish they’d tell us what’s going on," Emmett sniffled as he spoke the words out loud.

"We’ll know as soon as they have something to tell us," Ben said almost too calmly. Ted began to pace and Emmett went to console his friend and former lover.

"Brian will make it. I know he will. He’s too stubborn to let something like this get him," Drew tried to be encouraging. Ben nodded. Brian had survived a lot of shit including his cancer.

"He is stronger than he lets on," Ben commented. Physically, Ben was stronger but he also knew that mentally there was no one stronger than Brian Kinney. He was the foundation that this whole crazy family was built upon. Ben had no doubts that the family would survive without Brian but no one would be able to live without Brian. Ben had a sneaking suspicion that that’s what was wrong with Michael. Without that link to Brian, Michael was falling apart.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," an airport official addressed the room. "May I please have your attention. The pilot has been given his final approach instructions. The runway has been prepared. The Captain of this flight is one of our most seasoned pilots. We are confident of a positive outcome."

"Positive outcome!" Teddy complained. "What the fuck does that mean?" Teddy was on the verge of losing it. Ben placed a strong arm around the accountant.

"Ted, it will be all right," Ben reassured his friend. Ted nodded and then leaned into the bigger man.

John set the kettle on the stove after he lit a fire in the fireplace. Justin quietly took in all that John had told him as he sat Justin in the living room. Justin was bundled up in front of the fire, shivering. John turned on the radio, refusing to allow Justin to turn on the TV. The radio news would be enough.

John handed Justin a mug of tea and held him close as they waited for news.

"Drew? Justin. Is someone with Justin?" Emmett’s eyes grew large as saucers at the thought of Justin alone.

"Easy, baby. John’s with him. Brian called John from the plane. John went over immediately. Justin is well looked after." Emmett sighed with relief. He just prayed that Brian would come back to look after Justin for the rest of their lives.

Bobby paced the cottage holding Patrick. Sensing something was wrong, Patrick wouldn’t go back to sleep. So both Bobby and Little Red paced waiting for any news. Bobby wanted to call Claire and Debbie but he thought better of it. They’d know everything sooner or later. If Debbie knew then all of Pittsburgh would know in five minutes and that’s the last thing Brian would have wanted. So Bobby and his son kept pacing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the plane is down. Everyone on board is safe. They’ll be here in a moment!"

The waiting room let out a loud roaring cheer as family and friends cried with happiness. Ben called John, Ted called Allen as they waited for Brian to appear.

"Thank God. Have him call when he can. Justin, it’s okay! Brian’s okay." John and Justin hugged as they burst into happy tears.

Brian was one of the last passengers to deplane, allowing the elder passengers or overly anxious to be led off first. He grabbed his bags and coat and went into the terminal.  
It was like a fog hit Brian. The press was snapping photos, flash bulbs went off around him. He felt his coat and bags gently pried out of his grip by the boys who hugged him in turn and then began to lead him out of the terminal. The fresh crisp December air served to bring back Brian to full alertness. Then Brian began to shake.

Ben and Emmett caught Brian around his waist as they walked the short distance to Drew’s Hummer. They helped Brian into the back seat, flanking him to keep him warm. Drew carefully drove them all back to the loft.

When they arrived at Emmett’s apartment, Allen was there to greet them. He had spoken to Bobby and Michael. Drew cracked open a bottle of Beam and slipped a tall one into Brian’s hand before passing out shots to everyone. Silently they all toasted each other and the gods who kept their Brian safe. Brian attempted to call Justin with his cell but Brian’s shaking hands couldn’t manage the small buttons. Emmett took the cell out of Brian’s hand and handed him the phone. It was already ringing.

"Justin."

"BRIAN! Oh God, Brian!" Justin cried and couldn’t say anything more. The boys moved into the kitchen to allow Brian the privacy to speak with his husband. They couldn’t help but overhear the words of comfort Brian cooed into the phone. Tears began to stream down Brian’s face as well as Emmett’s and Ted’s. This was just too close of a call for any of them to handle.

"Shh, it’s okay. I’m okay. I’ll be home in the morning. Hey, Sunshine, where’s that beautiful smile. Shhh. Stop crying. I love you Justin. I love you so much. You’re my Sunshine, I can never leave you. Justin? Oh. Yeah, I’m good, John. Thank you for being there. I’ll drive home in the morning. No, you don’t have to. Okay, okay, no need to pull rank on me. Yeah, I’ll be here. See you in the morning. Let me speak to him again. And thank you, big bro, I love you too. Justin, I’m going to stay with Emmett. John insists on driving in with you and then he’ll follow us home. You get some sleep. No bleary red-eyed twinks for me. I love you, Justin. Later." Brian cut the connection then slumped.

Ben, taking the phone out of Brian’s hand, helped Brian into Emmett’s bathroom so he could get out of his clothes and take a quick shower.

"I don’t think I can stand up, Professor."

"I’ll help you."

"You just want to see me naked."

"Yeah, well, it has been a while. I need the thrill. Brian, you’ll feel better after. You’re still in shock, we need to get you warm." Brian nodded. He was too wiped out to argue. He allowed Ben to help him out of his suit and into the shower. Ben stripped down to his underwear and got in with Brian. Holding Brian around the waist, Ben turned on the shower. The warm water sluiced over Brian, warming Brian’s core.

Ben helped Brian out of the shower then grabbed some towels. By then Brian felt stronger and was able to stand on his own without teetering. Drew brought in a set of sweats for both men. They dressed then went back out to the living room.

It was nearly dawn before anyone could get a little sleep. Brian insisted that Ted and Allen go back to their apartment. Drew and Emmett retired to their room. Brian lay on the couch while Ben settled into an overstuffed lounge chair. They all managed to get a few hours sleep before Justin and John arrived.

John and Justin were approaching the Pittsburgh city line. Justin was practically bouncing on the front seat of John’s Navigator. If he wasn’t securely buckled in, John felt for sure, Justin would have bounced his way to Pittsburgh.

They pulled up in front of the loft. John had barely stopped the truck before Justin started pulling at the seat belt. John let out a low growl and leered at Justin with his own version of the Kinney death glare. Justin immediately stilled his hands and waited for John to put the gear into park. John nodded to Justin who released his seat belt then flew out of the car. It was times like these that John truly had paternal feelings for Justin. Justin waited for John at the front door of the building.

Brian was jarred out of his not so peaceful sleep by banging on Emmett’s door. Emmett, half in a robe, made a dash to the door.

"Keep your fucking shirt on," Emmett groused as he slid back the loft door. There stood Justin and John.

"Hiya, honey," was all that Emmett could get out as Justin pushed his way past and flung himself into Brian’s arms. 

Brian caught Justin. Justin’s arms were slung around Brian’s neck as he was trying to hook his legs around Brian’s waist. Brian held onto Justin, hoisting up Justin’s butt. The lover’s kissed and continued to kiss as Brian shuffled their way over to the couch. Brian maneuvered them both onto the couch, never relinquishing Justin’s lips. The boys were about to get a show.

Ben was as fascinated as the rest of them but he was able to break free of the spell long enough to suggest they all go up to Ted’s apartment to give Brian and Justin a little time alone. Drew and John nodded in agreement, their eyes never leaving the sight of Brian and Justin trying to consume each other. Emmett was glued to the floored. Ben and Drew lifted Emmett and dragged the stuck queen out of his apartment and into the elevator. John mumbled something about being back in an hour and slid the door closed. He smiled and then softly chuckled as he joined his other awestruck friends in the short ride to the fourth floor.

"What’s so funny?" Ben asked John.

"Nothing. Just happy to see those two behaving normally."

"That’s normal? They didn’t a say word to each other."

"Believe me," John started, he was used to seeing Brian and Justin locked in their inseparable embrace. "They just spoke volumes."

The four friends laughed their way up to Ted’s apartment.

After about an hour, a sharp tapping was heard on Teddy’s door. Allen opened the door to see Brian and Justin, holding hands and with that just fucked look about them. Allen ushered them in and they each received hugs then coffee and breakfast. Another hour later, Brian was driving Justin home to the cottage with John following behind them. 

John saw them both into their cottage and was preparing to go home to his own husband who was anxiously waiting for him.

"John, thank you for being there for Justin. I, I..."

"Don’t say any more. I’m liable to start crying. I love you, Brian, and I’ll always be here for the both of you whenever you need me."

"Ditto, big bro. Give your husband and son a kiss for me. And I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow. We have to get ready for the Christmas shindig."

"Brian, you don’t have to do this."

"Yes, I do. And I want to. For him, if for no one else."

"You’re a good man, Brian Kinney."

"No need to start rumors. Now get out. I have a lifetime of fucking to do before Santa shows up." The brothers hugged. John drove off to his own cottage and Brian was about to take his husband to bed. 

Brian shut the door, and his hand became glued to the handle. The events of the past forty-eight hours hit Brian like a ton of bricks. He couldn’t move. Brian’s heart was pounding in his chest and in his ears. He couldn’t breathe. Then he felt Justin’s strong arms snake around, steadying him, supporting him. Justin pried Brian’s hand off the door handle and guided him to the kitchen. Justin had Brian sit on a stool as he got Brian a bottle of water out of the fridge. Brian glanced at the fully stocked refrigerator. It wasn’t too long ago that the only things Brian Kinney ever had in his refrigerator were water and poppers. 

What a waste, Brian thought to himself. So many years, so much time, he had wasted when he could have had the life he now shared with Justin for so much longer. All that time wasted on tricks and poppers, when he could have been with Justin and spending time with Gus. Brian shook his head and cursed himself.

"I’m sorry, Justin."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for being an asshole. Sorry for wasting so much time before realizing that I should have made this commitment to you years ago. Sorry that I wasn’t a better father to Gus, wasn’t a better partner to you."

"Stop it! Stop it right now! Brian, shit happens and we learn from it and we grow because of it. This is our time. We didn’t waste it, we had to learn from it, to appreciate what we have now because of what came before. You weren’t ready and I certainly wasn’t grown up enough to have taken this step with you. We didn’t waste any time. You were right about me finishing school, going to New York. I did it and look at the results! It’s paying off. And you needed the time to accept the changes we’ve both gone through. Drink your water, you’re dehydrated, then we’re going to take a nice long warm shower. And then I’m taking you to bed. No arguments, Kinney. You need to sleep and so do I. We have a lot to do later."

"My bossy bottom."

"You got that right, mister. Now finish your water."

"I love you Justin, love you so fucking much. When the plane was circling the airport, I prayed that you’d be all right. You had to be all right. I didn’t care about anything else. My only regret was not telling you what I should have told you before."

"Brian, no shoulda, coulda, wouldas. And you’ve always told me, I’ve always known, even when I was too stupid to hear it. I’ve always known you love me. Now, march."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

*****

Christmas morning of 2010 dawned with a clear crisp blue sky and nary a cloud to be seen. The families of Liberty were preparing to go to the cottage. All of Pittsburgh was aware of what had happened three days prior. The hometown newspapers had Brian’s face plastered all over them. "Prominent local businessman almost lost on troubled plane, yada, yada, yada." Brian was kind and courteous to all well-wishers that called him.   
Father Tom was saying his mass for the morning. He had volunteered for the early mass, because he too was invited to the cottage for Christmas dinner. Brian had called him before the incident to say a special blessing since this would be his and Justin’s first Christmas at the cottage as a committed couple. The invitation was made more poignant since the near tragedy was avoided. Father Tom’s homily was again of peace, love, tolerance of others and of appreciation of family and friends because you never knew when they might be lost.

"Father, beautiful sermon today."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kinney. I hope you’re spending the day with your family."

"Well, as you know I don’t have much family left. But I will be with family."

"I’m happy to hear it. I’m sure you’re relieved about Brian."

"Brian? I’m not sure what you mean?"

Somehow Father Tom was not surprised that Joan Kinney had no clue that she almost lost her son.

"The airplane that had trouble with its landing gear. It was on the news. Brian was on that plane."

"Oh, of course. Yes, I am relieved. I must be going now, Father."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Kinney."

"Merry Christmas, Father."

*****

Father Tom was asked to be at the cottage around eleven. The rest of the family would arrive at one. Claire, Steve, Hunter and Nick, John, Bobby and Patrick, along with Carl and Debbie were already there fussing with food, more decorations and piling heaps of gifts under Brian and Justin’s humongous tree. It was in the front, by the bay window. It could be seen from outside with its lights twinkling in all the colors of the rainbow. It was so damn large that Brian needed a step ladder to reach the top to place the Christmas angel that Debbie had given them.

Father Tom drove up the private lane and took in the serene surroundings. He could only imagine how lush and beautiful the cottage was when the foliage was in full bloom. He parked his car and made his way to the front door.

"Father Tom! How the fuck are you?" Debbie had gotten to the door first.

"I’m well, Mrs. Novotny. And you?" 

"It’s Mrs. Horvath now and I’m fan-fuckin-tastic. Come in, let me take your coat. I have to tell you; you could have knocked me over with a stick when Brian said he invited you here."

"Could have knocked me over when he called me. But when Brian Kinney calls..."

"Yeah, don’t I know it? Well, I’m happy you’re here. Now what can I get you? We have eggnog, wine..."

"It’s a little too early for me. But tea would be great."

"One mug of tea coming right up. The boys are in the studio. Carl, honey, would you show Father to the porch?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Right this way, Father."

Carl led Father Tom to the porch and right into the middle of the lion’s den.

"Brian, it would be perfect!"

"Justin, that's a hell of a lot of work and a lot of money."

"Bullshit, we can afford it and that’s not the point."

"What is the point, oh master Sunshine?"

"Brian, the yard is wasted. We can’t agree on a garden or a gazebo. This would be like having both. And we can use the space more efficiently. You tell him, John."

"Look, I drew up a preliminary plan. We extend the glass house the whole length of the house. Your room is on the back wall. I install sliding glass doors so you can access the porch from your bedroom. We can install a jacuzzi, you know for all those aquatic activities you like so much. The brass bed can go on this side. Justin’s studio will remain where it is and he wouldn’t need to break it down every time we have a family dinner. The center will have a large crystal chandelier; under it you can get a real dining table and chairs, a long one to accommodate all of us. And then groupings of your wicker furniture on either side. I’ll use more steel beams, and tempered glass. It will look beautiful. I can put in a larger door at the back and then a patio with grill. I can even do a fireplace or stove on the side with the bed. Although, you two already generate enough heat. Brian, use your imagination. Think of all the possibilities."

Brian was using his imagination, his eyes were dilating, his cock twitched and he was leering at Justin like he was Brian’s last meal.

"Uh oh!" John mumbled. A quick smack to Brian’s arm brought him back from his lust filled day dream. Carl took that moment to clear his throat and make their presence known.


	9. Chapter 9

"Father Tom..." Brian drawled with a hint of the stud in his voice. "So glad you could join us." Brian extended his hand. Justin gave Brian another smack to his chest then he stepped in front of his partner.

"Father, thank you for coming and welcome to our home."

"My pleasure, Justin, and your home is magnificent, what little I’ve seen of it so far."

"How rude of us! Let me show you around while my partner gets his head out of his ass." Justin lead Father Tom around the sun porch then into the main house. Brian stood in the middle of the porch, still holding the plans that John had drawn up.

"Well, I guess I better get my head out of my ass," Brian said with a chuckle and followed Justin out.

"Never a dull moment around here," Carl muttered.

"Nope," John agreed as they too followed.

Father Tom got his tour and his tea. He was reintroduced to the family that was present and then he proceeded to bestow the blessings.

"Ladies and Gentleman, about a week ago Brian called me to invite me here to join your Christmas celebration and to bestow a special blessing onto this house and to the special couple that resides here. So if you’ll all join hands, I’ll begin."

The family gathered close and connected by their clasped hands.

"Dear Lord, bless this cottage; it was built with love. May it shelter, protect and comfort the men who live here and those friends and family who pass under its threshold." Father Tom then placed his hand over Brian’s and Justin’s. "May the Lord bless you and keep you both safe for the rest of your lives. Amen."

"Amen," the family repeated in unison. When the solemn moment was over, Father Tom reached up and pulled the white collar off his neck.

"Now, I’ll take that eggnog and what can I do to help?!" Tom asked as the family clapped the good father on the back. 

With the family all present and the dinner on the table, Brian asked Father Tom to lead the blessing.

"Brian has honored me by asking me to lead the blessings for the fine meal that you and God have provided, but as head of this household, I believe that honor should go to Brian. What I will say is that I am very proud you asked me to join you all here and very happy and relieved that the good Lord has blessed us with this happy occasion rather than something else. God, keep us all and bless us with good health, success in life and with love. Amen."

"Amen," the family answered back. Father Tom looked over at Brian. Brian took a deep breath then spoke.

"I guess I’m not off the hook." The family gave a small chuckle but waited for Brian to continue. "I’m not sure what to say other than the obvious. I am grateful to each and every one of you here for helping to prepare this wonderful meal and for Justin in preparing the cottage for this gathering. And I am very grateful that I’m here to celebrate with you. But what I am most grateful and thankful for is that the love of my life is here with me. So, let's eat!"

The family clapped and cheered and began to pass around the plates.

*****

Brian was rinsing off a few platters before loading them up into the dishwasher when Michael joined him.

"Brian, can we talk a minute?"

"Sure, Mikey. What is it?"

"I’m sorry I’ve been an asshole lately." 

Brian wanted to say, ‘Try, years, not lately,’ but he held his tongue. 

Michael was still good at reading Brian and he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I’ve been an asshole for a long time now. I’m sorry, Brian. I thought what Ben and I had was special and that no one could ever have what we have. But I was wrong. It seems that we all have it."

"You’re wrong, Mikey. What you and the professor have is something special. It’s different from me and Justin. Just like it’s different for Ted and Allen, Emmett and Drew and the Munchers. We all have something special in our own way. And that’s what our family is all about. Look at your Mom and Carl. You can’t deny that they’re happy. Be happy for them. Be happy for all of us. We’re all a bunch of very lucky people. I missed you, Mikey. I love you."

"I love you too, Bri." The friends hugged and kissed, renewing their friendship. Michael felt the weight of the world lifting and he felt better than he had in a very long time.

"Come on, Mikey. I think I can find you a beer in the middle of all this high priced wine that everyone brought. Let’s crack open a couple of cold ones and join the rest of the family."

"Sounds good, Brian."

While Brian and Michael were sitting in the living room catching up, Justin was talking to Claire and Steve as they finished the clean-up of the sun porch.

"So, you guys leave soon for Vegas?" Justin asked.

"In a couple of weeks," Claire smiled.

"Going to win lots of money?" Justin grinned.

"That's Steve's job," Claire said. "I want to see some shows."

"Which ones?"

"I'd love to see "O", the Cirque de Soleil one, and maybe Celine Dion."

Justin saw Steve make a face. "Steve, you better learn pretty darn fast that you have to compromise with your partner. If Claire let's you gamble, you have to reciprocate with shows."

"Is that so?" Steve asked with a grin.

"Believe me, I haven't stuck with the big asshole over there all this time, without my fair share of compromise," Justin explained.

"And Brian Kinney compromises back?" Steve asked.

"He most certainly does."

Claire beamed at Justin. "Thanks," she whispered. "Steve needed to hear that."

Justin winked and then walked over to Mel and Lindsay. "Did Gus bring in his suitcase when you arrived?"

"No, he was in too much of a hurry to see the tree," Lindsay replied.

"You mean to see what was under it, don't you?" Mel laughed.

"Well, he's still a little boy," Lindsay defended her son.

"With a selfish streak like someone else we all know," Mel insisted. She looked over at Brian.

"Gus isn't selfish and his father most certainly is not," Justin said with a frown. He never liked the way Mel found fault with everyone. "Gus is just an excited kid at Christmas. He wanted to see what his Dad got for him."

"And Brian spoils him," Mel continued.

"Mel." Lindsay spoke up. "I thought you were going to stop this. Things have been better between you and Brian for a while."

"Can't help it," Mel snapped. "Sometimes he just irritates the hell out of me."

"Today is not the day for this," Lindsay continued.

"Every day is Brian Kinney day as far as I can see," Mel glowered.

"Mel," Justin said not able to keep the anger out of his voice. "If that plane had landed any other way, Gus might not have a father at all. We should be thankful that Brian is still around. Let Brian spoil Gus if he wants. Material possessions are one thing. But Gus is not greedy. And Brian is the most generous person I know." Justin turned on his heel and walked away. "Fucking Melanie," Justin muttered as he went out into the sun porch.

"Sunshine," Debbie said.

"I'm not feeling very sunny," Justin grumped.

"Melanie has been known to do that to a lot of people," Debbie laughed. "I heard what you were saying. "She should be thanking her fucking stars that Brian is okay. He has done a lot for those two, and I'm sure he will in the future too."

"Mel never seems to realize that."

"Sometimes I think she's too much like Brian used to be."

"What do you mean?" Justin frowned.

"Sometimes I think she wants to be just like Brian. She has that fuck 'em all attitude, but she has a family that won't let her use it, or in her mind it's not appropriate to act like that. So she takes out her frustration on Brian. She's jealous of what Brian gets away with."

"She's always picking up on some bad habit she says he has. We all have bad habits. She just never sees any good ones."

"As I said I think she's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"She should have been a man, and then we would have had another Brian Kinney," Debbie laughed.

"Fuck, Deb! Don't say that. That is one fucking scary thought."

"That's true. Let's move on to a different topic. I'm freaking myself out."

Justin laughed. "Thanks for cheering me up, and making me grateful for what I have."

"You always were grateful. It's too bad Melanie can't feel the same. But, enough about her. I'm glad Michael and Brian are talking."

"Me too. Brian has missed his best friend," Justin chuckled.

Debbie looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think things will go back to the way they were though. They've both moved on."

"That's true, but at least they could talk and support each other."

"That would be nice. Maybe…"

"What?"

"If you don't mind, I'll keep that to myself for now," Debbie replied.

Justin watched Debbie walk away. He wondered if she was referring to the trouble between Michael and Ben. He knew about it from Brian. Hopefully Michael was starting to get a clue.

"Claire, Steve, may I have a word with you both?" Carl had come over to where they were sitting and nervously asked to speak with them.

"Sure, Carl. What is it?" Claire tried to put Carl at ease.

"I wanted to ask you, if you don’t think it would be an intrusion, I’d like to take Debbie to Las Vegas. We never really had a honeymoon and I really like your idea. Some sun, play a little golf, walk around the strip, it’s just what we need. We’ve never had time for just the two of us. And I never took any time off after I retired. I’m not one for shows but I know Debbie would love them."

"Carl, I think that’s a wonderful idea!" Claire said enthusiastically. "Steve, what do you think?" she asked her husband with hope in her voice.

"I think that’s an excellent idea. I have to be honest; I’m not one for going to shows either. If the ladies wouldn’t mind, we can send them to the shows while you and I hit the slots. And it would be very nice to have an adult conversation minus the ‘queen outs.’ If you get my meaning." Steve gave a wink and Claire and Carl laughed.

"Now, how do you suggest I tell Debbie?" Carl began to chew on his lip.

"Leave that to me. I think I can persuade her," Claire said with a big grin and walked off to find Debbie.

Claire found Debbie in the kitchen packing up leftovers for the family to take home and for meals that Brian and Justin could easily reheat.

"Debbie? My macho man is getting cold feet about our trip to Las Vegas."

"Cold feet! What the fuck does that mean?"

"Well, I want to see some shows; he wants to gamble. I don’t mind going to see the shows and sites by myself but it would be nice to have someone to go with. And it would be nice for Steve to have another gentleman to go gambling with or golfing. I never thought much about golf."

"Me neither. Now Carl! He’d love to try a round of golf. And that man never got any real time off between retiring from the police force and working for Brian. He deserves a vacation...hey, Claire?"

"Yes, Debbie."

"Do you think Carl and I could meet you two in Vegas? We wouldn’t intrude. We don’t even have to stay at the same hotel. But we could have dinner together, maybe do some shopping together while the boys go and play their games. It would be so nice to have time with another woman. That is if you don’t think I would embarrass you. In case you didn’t notice, I can be a little loud at times."

"You know Debbie, I never noticed. And I think we’d have a fan-fucking-tastic good time!"

Debbie was momentarily floored by Claire’s choice of words, then the two laughed like a couple of school girls. 

"Come on, Claire. Let's find our macho men and make the arrangements. I bet if we ask Brian, he’d get us four first class tickets."

"Ya think?"

"I know."

The ladies linked arms and went in search of their men.

It was still early evening when everyone gathered around the tree as Brian and Justin played Santa. Brian sat close to the tree handing the presents to Justin as Justin called out the recipient’s name. Everyone had placed their gifts under the tree as they arrived at the cottage. The children’s names were called out first. Gus and JR scrambled to Justin to receive the myriad to presents that were there for them then scurried off to Gus’ room to open them. Little Red, with assistance from Bobby, toddled over to Brian and plopped down into his Uncle Brian’s lap.

"So little man, let’s see what we have for you," Brian said with a Santa-like ho ho ho. The baby gurgled happily, smiling a toothy smile at his uncle. Brian pulled out several boxes from the pile, handing them over to his nephew. With Bobby’s help, he ripped them open. Claire and John watched from the kitchen.

"Jackie."

"Yes, mother."

"You know Brian is going to want one soon."

"Want what?"

"A baby."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at him. He loves Gus and JR so much and look how he is with Patrick. And he’s not getting any younger."

"Don’t let him hear you say that. But you’re right. And he has been talking about it with Justin. I’m sure the spare room will be turned into a nursery and soon. I won’t be surprised if I get a call to turn the attic into an office for him."

"Is that possible? I didn’t think this cottage had an attic."

"Call it a premonition but when we were working on the roof I literally raised the roof. I made it more comfortable up there so if he wanted to use it as an office, he can. He can access the attic from the master bedroom. I even drew up plans for a spiral staircase. If he agrees to enlarging the sun porch, I can make a small balcony to overlook the porch."

"Jackie, you’re a genius!"

"I know," John said in his most confident Brian voice. And his mother laughed.

Christmas at the Kinney-Taylor residence was coming to a close. Everyone went home with presents and containers of goodies. Even Father Tom! Brian and Justin helped Lindsay and Mel pack up all the presents the kids received and loaded them into their car. Gus and JR each picked out something to stay at the cottage for when they’d visit. The last to leave were John, Bobby and Patrick. Bobby and Justin were packing up the Navigator while Brian and John said their goodnights.

"Brian, are you sure you don’t want help cleaning up?"

"No thanks, big bro. You take Bobby and your son home. Most of the hard stuff is done. Justin and I’ll finish tomorrow. I’m beat. I just want a hot shower and a hot blond."

"That hot blond is probably just as tired as you are. You did good today, Brian. I’m proud of you. You’re really getting the hang of this hosting thing."

"Thanks, I think. Now go home, and drive carefully."

"Yes, mother. Merry Christmas, Brian," John said as he gave Brian a bear hug. "I am so glad you became a part of my life."

"Ditto, big bro. Ditto." Brian walked out with John, gave Patrick a kiss and Bobby a hug. Justin did the same then they waved the Anderson-Morrison family off. After they closed up and shared a nice warm shower, Brian and Justin decided to sit in front of their fireplace, sip some wine and relax before bed.

"Brian, I had the best time tonight. I really did."

"So did I, Sunshine."

"You did?"

"Why so surprised? Dinner was great. The company diverse. Melanie was only marginally obnoxious. And there were no major queen outs. What’s not to like?"

"Brian Kinney, you’re a silly man."

"That’s Brian Kinney-Taylor, and I know." Justin gave Brian a little swat then cuddled closer. The firelight flickered softly and the scent of fresh pine filled the room.

"Brian?"

"Hmm."

"Can we sleep out here?"

"Like that first night?"

"Yeah, but now we have a sofa and central heating."

"Ah, climate control."

"Yeah. So can we?"

"Whatever you want, Sunshine."

"I love you, Brian."

"Love you too, Justin. Merry Christmas."

"A very Merry Christmas, Bri."

The lovers settled in for the night on the sofa, Justin spooned into Brian as they faced the fire under a warm comforter. Brian kissed the top of Justin’s head and heard Justin let out a small contented sigh. Soon they were both fast asleep.


	10. Final Chapter

New Year's was fast approaching.

"Hey, Drewsie, what are we going to do for New Year's?"

"How about we stay right here, open a bottle of wine and fuck in the New Year?"

"That would be a plan," Emmett admitted. "But I'd really like to show you off."

"Don't you have a party to cater that night?"

Emmett groaned. "Don't remind me. I did have, but the lovely couple who were throwing it have decided to get each other matching divorces for the New Year."

"So the party's off?"

"Yep, I'm free as a bird."

"It's a little late to get reservations for a restaurant or a hotel party," Drew replied.

"Yeah, I suppose," Emmett said with a sigh. He really wanted to enjoy this New Year's with his lover.

"Maybe I could call in a favor," Drew said thoughtfully. "What if I find us a really great restaurant for a late supper and then we could go to Babylon afterwards."

"Oooh," Emmett cooed. "That sounds yummy. And there will be more than us in the restaurant, right?" Emmett smiled.

"Yes," Drew chuckled remembering that other time he had rented the whole restaurant so no one else would see him with Emmett. "I have grown up since then."

"I know you have, sweetie, and whatever you can arrange will be just fine."

"Come here, Emmett Honeycutt. I want to kiss you senseless."

"Be still, my heart," Emmett said as he fell into Drew's arms. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

*****

"I have the tickets for the Honey Bear on New Year's Eve," Hunter said into the phone.

"That's good," Nick replied.

"Hey, a little enthusiasm would be appreciated."

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "I'm sure it will be great, but I'd just as soon stay home with you."

"That's sweet," Hunter said. He often had to pinch himself to realize that he had found someone as wonderful as Nick to share his life with.

"Why don't we go to the Honey Bear for a while and then come back to the farm and spend the big moment in your bed."

"Or we could go up in the treehouse," Hunter suggested as the thought struck him. "It would be just like our first time together, and very private."

"That sounds lovely," Nick had to admit. "But it's going to be fucking freezing."

"I'll go to Smittie's and get six canisters for the fireplace. That way we can have it burning all night. We'll be toasty and warm."

"I like the way you think, young man."

"I like it too," Hunter laughed. "In fact we could forget about the Honey Bear altogether, if you wanted."

*****

"What the fuck are you doing?" Michael demanded as Ben carried two suitcases out into the living room of their house. 

"I'm going away," Ben said.

Michael's face contorted in pain. He knew things had been tense between them, but not this bad. "Away?" he practically moaned.

"I'm taking a vacation in Mexico and you're coming with me." Ben grinned. "That is, if you want to come with me."

"I … I do, but how? How did you get reservations so late?"

"Brian."

"Brian?"

"He pulled in a couple of favors. He really wants you to be happy."

"I … I know that … now. We had a good talk over Christmas."

"I thought you did. He suggested that we needed to get away together and sort some things out. That's why he helped arrange this."

"I'm sorry I've been such a shit to you, to Brian, to everyone."

"I'm really glad to hear that, Michael. Some things have to change."

"I know, I know. I just haven't been able to get it all together."

"Maybe if we go away, relax, and talk we can get back on track."

"I'd like that," Michael smiled.

"Then let's go pack. The flight leaves tonight."

"I need to make a phone call first," Michael replied.

"I'll take the suitcases upstairs."

"Thanks, I'll be up in a minute." Michael hit the familiar number.

Brian picked up his cell. "Hey, Mikey."

"You are a sneaky devil."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Ben just told me about our trip, and your part in arranging it."

"Ben has a big mouth."

"I want to say thank you. I think we really need this," Michael said as tears started to well up.

"Don't waste this opportunity, Michael," Brian counseled.

"I don't intend to."

"Good. Have a great trip."

"I will." Michael cut the connection. "Ben, have I told you lately how much I love you?" Michael called as he raced up the stairs to find his partner.

*****

"Sure thing, Claire, and Happy New Year." Debbie hung up the phone after speaking with Claire about their up and coming trip to Las Vegas.

"Who was that, Honey?" Carl asked.

"That was Claire. She wanted to know if we got the tickets and itinerary for our trip. I told her that the courier just dropped them off. I can’t believe that big asshole pulled this off!"

"Who pulled what off, Baby?"

"Brian. He exchanged the tickets that Steve bought and purchased four first class tickets on Liberty Air and with a discount. Then he arranged for a limo to take Steve and Claire to Harrisburg Airport and a limo for us to go to Pittsburgh Airport. Our flights arrive within minutes of each other. And he arranged for us to be at the same hotel. I gotta hand it to him, he is still the master."

"Is there anything that man can’t fix?"

"I don’t believe there is. Oh, Carl, I’m so excited. Las Vegas! I’ve never done anything like this in my life."

"We’re going to have a great time and you deserve it, Honey."

"So do you. Sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you too, Babe. Happy New Year."

*****

"Happy New Year, Deb. Steve?" Claire hung up after her conversation with Debbie.

"In the kitchen, making tea. Want a cup?" Steve replied.

"Please. Debbie sounded so excited on the phone."

"So do you."

"I am. I’ve never gone on a vacation like this before. I can’t wait."

"You know, Claire, I’m not sure if I should thank Brian or wring his neck. This was supposed to be my gift to you. And he thinks he can just come in and..."

"Steve. This is your gift to me. All Brian did, was a little rearranging. We are all paying our own way. But with his contacts and his knowledge, he just made sure you got the most out of your dollars. We’re not poor but he knows how hard we all work for our money. And he knows how practical you are. I know the limousine seems a little extravagant but think of it as his wedding gift to us." Claire hoped her explanation appeared plausible. She knew Brian went a little overboard but he insisted.

"Is this where I compromise and say, let’s go for it?"

"Yes, I think it is."

"Then let’s go for it. I can wring his neck after we get back from Vegas."

"Oh Steve, I’m so proud of you! Let’s have dinner then we can toast in the New Year."

*****

"That fucking interfering asshole! Our whole night is ruined and it’s all Brian’s fault."

"How is it Brian’s fault? Our babysitter got sick."

"Yeah, well, if he didn’t stick his nose in where it didn’t belong, Michael would be home and we’d still be able to go out. Now, we’ve lost our babysitter and our restaurant reservations. That shit."

"Where’s Michael?"

"He and Ben are going to Mexico for a week. He said something about Brian making arrangements for them to fly out tonight. They were almost at the airport when I called. Fucking no-good asshole."

"Melanie, you know perfectly well that Ben and Michael have been having problems. This is Brian’s way of helping. This will be good for them. They can re-connect, relax for a while."

"Why, why do we have to take a backseat to everything?"

"We’re not and if it was the other way around, Brian would be sending us on a trip and you know that. He was willing to send us on a honeymoon, remember? And we turned him down."

"You turned him down. I would have taken the tickets. Now we have to stay home tonight."

"What’s wrong with that? I don’t need a fancy dinner to have fun tonight. We can have a nice meal here and we have plenty of wine. We’ll have fun even if we eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner."

"So what goes better with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? Red or white?"

*****

"Ted, are you sure you're going to have a good time tonight? You’ll be alone."

"Alone? In a concert hall filled with people, I’m looking forward to this. I’ll be front and center watching you and the Philharmonic play, cheering you on and then after we can celebrate. Allen, this is the best New Year's I’ve ever had."

"Baby, I promise to give my boys a good workout tonight, just for you."

"Then we go home and I’ll give you a good workout."

"Oh yeah!"

*****

"John, is he asleep?"

"Yeah, poor little guy. That last tooth finally cut through. He’s exhausted."

"By the looks of it, so are you. You’re not sorry to be staying home, are you?"

"Baby, there’s no better place I’d rather be than here with you and our son. We can ring in the new year right here in front of our fireplace."

"John, have I told you just how much I love you?"

"Yes, but you can tell me again. Better yet, why don’t you show me?"

"I can do that."

*****

"Brian, come sit with me in front of the fire; it’s almost midnight."

"I’m coming, just getting the wine." The lovers settled in front of the fire, soft music playing in the background.

"Justin, I can’t believe we’re about to celebrate our first New Year's together as a committed couple."

"Me neither. I’m glad you wanted to do it like this. I mean going out would have been great but this is better."

"Mmm. It’s snowing again. We can watch it from the porch if you want."

"Later. Right now I just want to cuddle in front of the fire."

"Whatever you want, Sunshine. Justin, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I’ve been giving this baby thing some serious thought. I think I’m ready, that is, if you’re ready. Do you think you’ll be ready soon?"

"No shit? You really want to have a baby? Do you know what you’re saying?"

"Yeah, I do. I see no reason to wait. I know we’ll have some things to work out but yeah, I really do."

"Brian, I didn’t think I could be any happier than when we got married but I believe I’ve just surpassed it."

"I love you, Justin, and I want to have a family with you."

"I love you, Brian. Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Sunshine. My only Sunshine."

!!!!!  
TBC


End file.
